Fifty Shades of Aftermath
by BellatrixandNarcissa
Summary: "Scared Potter?" Draco beathes, "you wish" Harry winks Draco and Harry return as 18 year olds in a post war world to finish their seventh year of Hogwarts. They find that NEWTs are the last thing on their mind because this year everything seems to be more physical. Will the serpent slither its way around the lions heart?
1. Chapter 1

Harry was walking through a dimly lit corridor. His breathing bounced off the walls and filled its way up to the tall celling, wait he thought, this was Hogwarts, how could he not have recognized it he'd walked these halls since he was 11 year old boy, he now stood an 18 year old man. As he got to the end he noticed a mop of red hair, the man the red hair belonged to, wore a smirk he could never forget, "Fred!" Harry coughed, "What are you doing here? I don't know how I got here," he pressed. Fred's laugh was distorted and was not one Harry was familiar with. "Fred?" he questioned as the Weasley twin ran off around the corner, Harry bolted after him, "Fred, you gotta help me something's off!" he called as he ran. The distorted laugh carried its way through the ancient castle. "Fred please," he pleaded with him, "just wait," then Fred's body collapsed rigidly, Harry rushed to it. Oh no Harry thought as he got to his side, somehow the body of Fred has already begun to rot, "Fred, NO," he shouted and suddenly Ron was shaking him awake.

"Bloody hell Harry, you've been shouting about Fred in your sleep, if mum hears, well you know how she's been since the funeral!" Ron sat at the edge of Harry's bed, he looked pale and exhausted, none of them had slept much since the war ended in may, this was August. Time would heal everything he would hear over again but exactly how much time would that take? And surely there was nothing time could bring that would replace what they had lost. Just then Ginny came in, sometime after the dead had been buried Ginny had struck up about how there was no Voldemort anymore no danger no reason for them not to be together, and Harry well Harry now lacked the energy to argue he lacked the energy to do most things now.

"Mum has breakfast prepared boys," she said smiling weakly at them, under her eyes were black pools, she had not come round from the loss of her brother, George, George was well worse, it pained Harry to even think of him, shut up in that shop barely coming round and when he did come round he was hardly talking, it was breaking Mrs Weasley's heart. The boy's and Ginny made their way down to the table; Mrs Weasley was putting on her best fake smile and informed them their letters had come. Hermione passed two letters to Harry one was from Hogwarts offering him to do his seventh year he knew this was coming they had all discussed it. Ginny was excited they would be in her year this time, Hermione of course wanted to go back to finish her education this was important to her always had been, however Harry and Ron were not so keen, but Mrs. Weasley insisted her son and her may as well be son would attend their last year and it was anything to please her after all she had done for him. The second letter was from Narcissa Malfoy; they had corresponded a lot since she had saved him in the forbidden forest. This letter contained her worry's about Draco starting back after everyone knowing that he was a death eater, and of course she asked how everyone was, Harry wrote back trying his best to comfort her although he knew exactly what she was looking for, she wanted Harry to befriend Draco Malfoy, how could he do this? He was his sworn enemy, the first boy he remembered hating more than Dudley but then again things with Dudley turned out alright in the end, but no, he couldn't, could he? "Honestly Harry I don't know why you write to that woman," Ginny said coldly,

"She saved my life Ginny, none of us would even be here if it wasn't for her, don't you get it?" Harry snapped

"Alright mate keep your hair on." Ron interjected

"You know where she is coming from, what her family is like, what they have done," Hermione said soothingly as she caught site of Ginny who looked hurt by the way Harry spoke to her.

"Yeah well she is not her family is she?" Harry muttered hotly. The Malfoy name was taboo but once the Black name was too and look at Sirius and Regulus they turned out to be amazing exceptions and Naricssa who was half Black herself could be one of those exceptions, however they were never going to give her a chance. Prejudice should have died with the war.

Draco sat at the dining table, in the chair besides his mothers, the room was deathly quite as Potpourri entered the room pushing a giant, sliver trolley, that had to be twice the size of her, How has she not crashed that thing yet? Draco thought to himself as Narcissa sent a small smile towards the new house elf,

"Dinner is served," Potpourri squeaked, in a jolly tone and waved her hand, causing the food to leave the trolley and plant itself in front of the Draco and his mother, she quickly bowed as she scurried out of the room, 'I shall return with desert," she finished as the door closed behind her.

"This nice, it's the first time all summer we have sat together for dinner," Narcissa spoke softly as she began to eat her food. Draco nodded while continuing to stare the plate in front of him, "I made sure it was your was your favorite you know before you return to school," she chuckled uncomfortably and Draco lifted his eyebrow and shrugged.

"Honestly mother I'm not that hungry and I must finish packing," Draco stated and pushed his chair back as if to stand up, Narcissa reached her hand quickly to land on top of her sons, Draco could feel the warmth of his mothers skin, and could almost feel himself filling with sadness and guilt because of the pain her had caused her all summer,

"Please Draco, stay and eat with me, just a little," She pleaded and Draco shook his head at her,

"Mother honestly I am stuffed from Breakfast and-" he started as he tried to reason with her, when she slammed her hands on the table in front of her and stood up,

"YOU SEE DRACO THAT CAN'T BE TRUE AS YOU HAVEN'T EATEN ALL WEEK," she shouted and Draco felt his breath catch in his throat, his ears with the loudness of her pain roars and he seen a small tear escape her eye, "I'm sorry Draco please, sit and eat with me," she muttered quietly as her voice cracked and she returned to her seat. Draco stood for a few moments in shook at his mothers outburst, she had been walking on glass since they arrived home and here he stood now, repeated her cries in his head, He took a deep breath and sat back down and lifting his fork. He could feel his mother's eyes on him as he filled his fork with broccoli and placing it in his mouth. Draco chewed slowly as he felt the vegetable, swirl between his teeth and he almost gagged at the feel, he quickly reached across and drunk a massive gulp of wine, forcing the food down his throat.

"Thank you my love," his mother spoke, somewhat calmer than before and took a sip of her own wine. The dinner continued on in silence as Draco continued to force his vegetables down, he had caused his mother enough harm he owed her this one meal. "That was beautiful don't you think Draco?" his mother laughed lightly and placed her cutlery down beside her plate, Draco had just finished his carrots and had no intention of continuing the meal, but nodded in agreement with his mother anyway, "Deseret will be here now," she smiled and held her cup to her lips. Draco felt himself becoming overwhelmed with the thought of trying to stomach sticky toffee pudding and stood up swiftly and headed for the door,

"Thank you for Dinner mother, it was lovely to spend some time together before I go back to school, but I really must finish packing," and he disappeared through the door, stopping to calm himself and steady his shaking legs,

"Thanks for trying," he heard his mother say softly, her voice filled with sadness, he sighed deeply and wiped his eyes before rushing quickly back to his room.

When Narcissa heard the door close she listened for the sound of Draco's footsteps carrying him away before dashing across the room for parchment where she scribbled merely two words

 **Help him**

With that she sung for an owl carefully placing it in a enveloped addressed to Mr Harry James Potter, she watched her owl carry it gracefully away from site. Narcissa blew a kiss "Harry please, you might once again be our only hope,"


	2. Bloody Hell

Harry ate breakfast quietly on the morning of September 1st while the Weasley family tried their best to seem upbeat and chatty around him. He knew this was a front no one had been genuinely happy since Fred died, Harry himself was consumed by the grief. The Weasley's were like family to Harry, Fred like a 'cooler' big brother memories invaded his mind daily causing his eyes to burn. Also two words were flashing up like Christmas tree lights, words that said 'Help him' words to which he replied, 'I'll try' but how was he to do this? Draco Malfoy was his sworn enemy since the first day of Hogwarts. Narcissa saved his life, he was in her debt and not only this but he had grown fond of her over the summer, she was an incredibly strong woman who by blood was landed in with a rotten lot. Narcissa was a very proud woman but she was also kind, and she cared fiercly about her son, in a way that could undoubtedly remind Harry of Molly's care for her sons and daughter. Was he going to do this for her? Try with Draco? What would make her think Draco would even want Harry's help? He could picture it now Draco sneering and cursing him into oblivion for even talking to him. This was going to make defeating Voldemort look like a riding a broom through a valley. "This is stupid, all this train business, I can't see why we can't just appreciate there we are 18 after all and even Ginny's of age," Ron groaned

"You couldn't be serious Ron, after everything that happened you think they are just going to lift the no appreciation charm off Hogwarts so a couple of 7th years don't have to endure the train?" Hermione interjected

"Not just any seventh years is it? We are heroes and Harry is the chosen one for crying or loud, or was or whatever," Ron retorted

"Chosen one or not that spell is there to protect everyone," Hermione sad calmly

"From what you tosspot, Voldemort is dead, Harry killed him or have you missed that?"

"Ron, seriously shut up and don't talk to your girlfriend that way mate," Harry finally spoke

"Are you serious, have you heard the way you've been speaking to my sister?" Ron mumbled when Molly shouted that it was all enough and she did not want to hear another word until they were safely at the train station

"And yes Ron we can all appreciate there at least if that will satisfy you," she said darkly. With a swift movement they are spiraled to beyond the border from platforms nine and 3 quarters and on to the platform. Molly hugged her children with a tight grip her eyes leaking tears. She spurting about changing her mind how they should all stay at home with her given everything that happened, they would better at the burrow. They could help George with the shop they could do anything. Molly couldn't take anything going wrong at Hogwarts, for after all Dumbledore wasn't around to save them anymore. Ron convinced her by reminding her they weren't children anymore but full grown soldiers who had been on the front line of the worst wizarding war, that they were survivors. Harry felt more like an empty shell than a survivor; Hermione used the muggle term PTSD on a few occasions which just made Harry more indifferent than usual, if you could get more indifferent that is. Harry gazed at the great scarlet train it was beautiful it was sleek and this would be the last September he rode it into Hogwarts. Boarding the train was a strange sensation he kissed Mrs Weasley on the cheek before doing so. The four teenagers searched for a compartment to sit on while Ginny clung to Harry's arm when Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Draco Malfoy lay sitting alone in his compartment, no Blaise no Goyle, just the window and owl for companionship.

"Um I'll catch up with you guys when we get there, I uh am gonna sit in here with dra I mean Malfoy," Harry kept his eyes glued to the thin pale blonde boy whose face was covered by his hair. He looked as though he was wasting away.

"Yeah good one Harry, anyway this one over here is free come on," Ron said opening the doors.

"As it happens I'm quite serious!" Harry began to whisper, "I promised Naricssa I'd keep an eye on him, he is all alone," all he had to now was hope Malfoy didn't hear him. Ginny was not helping this by moaning loudly about it, which caused Draco to look up at them all.

"Sod off the lot of you," Harry said loudly and opened the compartment and slid in, "eh Hullo," Harry was cleaning the sweat off his forehead off his head as he heard Ginny stomp off outside. He assumed they were all now in the compartment, away from him and away from Malfoy. Merlin why was he arguing with his friends over sodding Malfoy!

"Out Potter," he sighed

"w-what?"

"I said out Potter, just because you had a fight with your pets doesn't mean I am going to invite you to sit with me,"

"Well looks like either of us don't have a lot of options of who to sit with," Harry said sitting down on the seat opposite to Draco.

"It seems the great Harry Potter, the one who put the end to war is deaf, what a revolution how did you get through all this without the ability to hear? Amazing! I mean you must be lacking in that area because I said OUT," Draco said bemused. Harry felt himself getting warm with anger. Draco Malfoy was the worst shit he ever laid eyes on.

Draco's eyes did not leave Harry as he sat awkwardly staring out the window, Draco sighed deeply and reached into his bag, searching quickly for the bottle of red wine he had packed earlier, wrapping his hand round the cold bottle he smirked to himself, pulling it out and undoing the cork with his wand. Draco watched as Harry's eye's shot to him, the green eyes that reminded Draco of world far away, Draco quickly shook his head and took a large gulp of the wine, Harry's mouth opened slightly as if he was about to protest,

"Don't worry Potter you can tell Hermon it's vegan," he smirked and looked out the window, Harry looked slightly confused and for a moment this pleased Draco, until Harry's voice entered his ears,

"Do you mean Hermione?" he questioned and Draco lifted his eyebrow at him,

"Yes her, I know she is all about saving the trees and the Giant squids," he laughed at himself, something he hadn't done in a while, there was something about Harry's presences in the compartment that made Draco feel warmer than he had since sixth year. Harry sighed and returned to looking out the window,

"House elves Draco," Harry cut in and Draco rolled his eyes,

"You can tell her I have a House elf, Potpourri, and she makes wicked Broccoli," Draco stated as Harry sighed, "Get conversation Potter, I can barely get a word in with all this wonderful information about your wonder summer break," Draco stated sarcastically taking another large gulp of wine and wiping his mouth on the back of his hands. The compartment fell silent again and Draco could feel himself longer to hear the dark haired boys voice, Harry's turned to face Draco, his face seemly confused,

"How was your summer Draco?" He asked, Draco merely stared. Harry coughed, "uh um its strange isn't it to be going back after all the… you know…. Yeah… everything's going be um different isn't it?" Harry sounded like an idiot Draco thought,

"Scared Potter," he breathed,

"You wish," Harry winked. He winked at him Harry fucking Potter winked at him.

Draco shook his head and mentally kicked himself for staring, what is wrong with you fool staring at Potter for that long. He wont be long in knowing what I'm thinking about him, Draco thought to him self and placed the bottle to his lips and began pouring the liquid into his mouth, it slipped down his throat, a mental slap for every mouth full, is what he gave himself for how he was staring at Harry,

"Get out," he Muttered and Harry looked taken aback,

"Wh-what?" he asked his face screwing up,

Draco could feel himself filling with frustration and anger, his cheeks growing warm and he took a deep breath,

"I SAID GET OUT!" he roared and threw the wine bottle at the compartment door, it smashed splashing the remainder of wine on both of them, his breathing became ragged, as Harry jumped out of his seat, his face filled with anger, Don't you dare move towards that door, Draco thought to himself,

"You're fucking mental Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed, as his hand reached for the door, Don't. You. Dare Potter, Draco's mind shouted, Harry pulled the compartment door back,

"Get your hand of that compartment door Potter and sit down your embarrassing yourself, come here to cheer me up and then leave when the going gets tough?" Draco could feel himself shaking with anger and nerves as he waited for Harry to respond, Harry's mouth opened and Draco lifted his eyebrow "Sit I said," please Sit Potter do not leave me like this, Draco's mind raced and his eyes opened in surprise as he watched Harry take his seat in front of him once again, "Good boy Potter," he smirked, although it was short lived when he heard a thump at the compartment door, both his and Harrys heads snapped to the noise, only to see none other Ron Weasley, Draco's eyes rolled, Fuck, he thought to himself, ginger has come to take Harry. Ron was pointing at the wine, which was all over the window mouthing 'merlin's beard' he looked absolutely gob-smacked. He pulled the compartment door open and tried to speak when Harry and Draco both shouted in sync

"OUT!" Ron stood bewildered

"Bloody hell," he said before turning back to his own compartment.


	3. Goodbye Kiss

/ Hey everyone we are playing around with the format here and decided to try to do it from Harry/Dracos pov if you do not like the new format comment please and let us know and we will go back to normal. Forgive my grammar it was a quick note xox – BellatrixandNarcissa /

Harry POV

Getting off the train I could feel the sweat building in my forehead. The train ride there was eventful to say the very least, traumatic may be a better way to describe it, honestly was not expecting Malfoy to be drinking on the train, let alone throwing the bottle at me resulting in its smashing. I walk side by side with Malfoy, on our way to the carriages. Honestly so weird to be back at Hogwarts. Is it even Hogwarts anymore? The only thing remotely Hogwartish was Hagrid greeting the frightened first years from the train I merely nodded at him and he shot me a bewildered look as I was with Malfoy. I looked away not caring to explain right now, Hagrid didn't know I had been exchanging letters with Narcissa but he did know what she done for me.

"Oaf," Malfoy whispered about Hagrid this made my blood boil, Hagrid was worth ten of Malfoy, and any of my friends were. I watched him through the side of my eye his cheek bones were sharp enough to cut potion ingredients with. I notice him clench his arm, which bore the dark mark, there were a lot of whispering students around, and I heard one girl say something about Voldemort's heir and a third year boy refered to him as the next dark king,

"Shove off, you lot you don't know any thing about Dra- I mean about Malfoy," I spat at them before realizing that I was even talking.

"You are not my keeper Harry, stop embarrassing yourself with your abysmal attempts to defend me," Draco sneered at me,

"Well I don't know about keeper, but some say I'm a cracking seeker," I joked; I notice he's fighting a smile as Luna Lovegood approaches us. I cannot describe how pleased I am to see Luna, she looks happier than when I left her, I wonder how she and Neville were getting on after he confessed his love in midst battle.

"Hello Harry, good summer?," her voice was dreamy and it was like taking a bite out of a treacle tart.

"um yeah," I lied she proceeded to tell me Ron, Hermione and Neville were in the carriage already if I wanted to join them she had waited beside it for me. This made me smile. I notice Malfoy is looking rather angry, what is his problem now he's eyeing up me then eyeing up Luna. Malfoy looks mental. Malfoy is mental.

"So um, are you going to join us?" I ask with my eyes looking at the grass, his stare is burning through me.

"The carriage is full Potter, where do you propose I sit? Your knee?" he scoffs. No I was definitely not proposing that, he is such a git, I am doing this for his mother.

"Uh, I was thinking we could try make room just, or maybe Ginny could go sit with her other friends, she's uh quite popular," I suggest, damn you Narcissa.

"Oh don't use me an excuse to strike up a fight that you are hoping will end your miserable relationship," Draco says storming off. Git. Luna doesn't even look skeptical; she doesn't even seem intrigued as to why I am with sodding Malfoy. As a matter of fact Luna is the only one not looking at me funny.

"Mate, what the bloody hell is going on, ditching us to sit with Malfoy," Ron speaks up as soon as the thestrals are pulling us towards the great castle, we can all see the thestrals now. I look at them all.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just wanted to keep my word to Narcissa, but look he is impossible but I tried ok?" I am breathing heavy and my palms are sweating.

"I'm trying to understand Harry I really am, but you are mortal enemies, maybe Narcissa asks too much of you," Hermione gives me a concerning look.

"We don't want to loose you to that snake," Ron pipes up he too looks concerned. Ginny is looking elsewhere her mind is elsewhere, now that she is turned at that angle she looks like Fred it hurts my heart. That must be it, why it has become so hard to be around her, she looks too much like him, it must be it because I must love Ginny.

"Yeah I get it, but you guys could never loose me to Malfoy, not after everything we have been through," I begin, "I wouldn't trade any of you for the world," I tell them and I mean it. Neville cracks a smile at me,

"Dumbledore's army till the end!" he exclaims we all exchange smiles.

"Till the end!" everyone choruses. I really do have the best friends anyone could ask for, but my mind lingers on a certain blonde Slytherin.

Draco P.O.V

I slowed my pace as I walked down the queue of carriage in search of an empty one, the black winged beast with their empty eyes, I couldn't help as my mind raced, Stupid Potter and his perfectly shaped lips inviting me to sit with him and his stupid smelly group of companions, I climbed into the cart next to me, noticing it was empty. I close the door behind me and sit beside the window facing out into the night, and how dare he not even make Longbottom move, I mean he has plenty of friends after his dramatic change of climb to heroism last year, he could linger with after all. I can't believe he suggested I take that wretched Weasley girls seat, using me as a pawn to get out of that hopeless mess he has made for himself. I am pulled from my thought as the door of the carriage swings out and in walk three, what seem to be third year, Hufflepuffs and I roll my eyes. Their giggling pained my ears as the talked of the year ahead of them and one takes a glimpse at me, her face draining of colour and the giggling stopped immediately,

'We are so sorry, we thought this carriage was empty, we can leave," a black haired girl, not as silky looking at potters, said weakly and I feel the carriage begin to move,

"Hardly matters now," I reply back and wave my hand at them dismissing the conversation. This was going to be a painfully long ride to the castle.

As I sat waiting for the first years to finish being sorted, I kept finding myself glimpsing towards Potter and his who laughed and talked together and I felt myself become almost filled with jealously, I bet he's having a lovely conversation with Weasley, my mind shouted and I turned to face the front of the Great Hall as the last child stood up from the sorting chair and skipped happily towards the Ravenclaw table to join the others. I reached across the table and filled my cup with some pumpkin juice, taking a sip and glancing at my own houses new recruits, It truly was a simpler time, I sighed and began to place some food on my plate, I wasn't hungry at all to say the least but I also did not want to draw attention to myself in such a crowed room. It wont be long before homework begins to pile up and keep my mind at ease, I could possibly use this as some type of excuse to sit with Potter, stupid sexy smart Potter, I puffed as I moved the food round my plate and caught the sight of a small, blonde haired child behind me, oh how you could only wish small child that you hair would ever look as wonderful as mine, I slapped myself mentally, why am I comparing this child to myself,

"My father said you- you are a Death eater" he stated matter of factly, little bastard, I could feel all eyes on me as his voice seemed to echo down the table and I stared at him, is this child actually challenging me at dinner?, I questioned myself and held eye contact as he stood waiting for a reply. My face remained emotionless as I opened my lips and flatly stated,

"Boo," the sound that filled my ears next was painful as the kids scream filled the room and he ran towards the end of the table and loudly talking to his friends, tripping over his words. I laughed quietly to myself, even know I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room burning into my back, no doubt Potter is getting a good look, and I stand taking one last gulp from my pumpkin juice and walking towards the tall wooden doors, not before turning to face the angry, scared and confused faces of my peers and bowing dramatically,

"and now I must bid you all adue, my performance times shall be posted in the morning," I straighten up and notice as Harry steps out of his chair, couldn't help yourself could you chosen one, I smirked and exited, making sure to walk a little slower than normal, Obviously he come after me to make sure I am ok, I laugh mentally to myself.

"Malfoy," Harry called running to meet me, Its about time, I smiled and then quickly rolled my eyes,

"Following me now are you Potter?" I said forcing an angry tone,

"I just wanted to make sure you ok what happened?" His voice entered my ears his concern causing my heart to leap,

"Oh you know Potter just the usual, evil little Draco getting up the mischief," I laughed and patted him on the shoulder as I past him, Harry grabbed me by the arm and spun me round, we were so close our noses where almost touching and I could feel his breath on my face and I smirked,

"Looking for a goodbye kiss are we?" I raised my eyebrow and pouted my lips in a mocking manner; Harry's face reddened and I could feel something building inside myself. Harry took a quick step back and ran his finger through his hair,

"Don't be stupid Malfoy, I was just making sure you ok and you're not evil," he spoke softly and wouldn't meet my gaze as I laughed,

"You really do see the good in everyone don't you? Perfect little Potter always trying to play a hero, but there is no thing we can't deny now isn't there and that would be the large dark mark that as been inked onto my skin," I sighed angrily and began walking backwards, "lets face it Potter, you'll always be the chosen one and I will forever be known as a Death eater, this relationship would never work," I winked and turned my back on him and could feel his eyes as they watched after me and I smirked.


	4. The Malfoy Package

HARRY P.O.V

Ron and I were having a bit of a laugh now that we arrived safely in our dormitory's, you know until he decided to fall asleep on me. Now I am left to my own thoughts and for whatever reason those thoughts lead to Malfoy, I think of how he mocked me with the kiss offering, stupid Malfoy. I thought of how his lips looked when they were puckered up, strange thought, what else is strange is that his cheekbones flash there too as if they were being expelled out of a wand and into my mind. It is night I should be sulking about the war and what has been left of us as I usually do when left to my own devices, this is why I hate being alone. Unfortunately I also need to be alone I am not the same Harry Potter I was a few years ago or even last year and although there is no Voldemort to defeat there is something that lures me to the thought of I have to do this alone. Whatever it is. My mind takes me back to when Draco threw his wand to me when everyone realised I was alive, I didn't have a wand I didn't know what I was bloody well doing! But Draco he gave me a lifeline he gave wizarding kind a lifeline and I do not know if anyone even noticed, my friends and I have never discussed that part. I hear Ron moaning the name Fred in his sleep, my heart is crushed, when Fred left any true laughter and happiness drained from the world. I feel tears building up but I cannot allow them to spill out, I must overcome this, but is that possible? What am I to do? Get the grades become and Auror and marry Ginny? That's what is expected of me, it pleases Mrs Weasley to see us back together, although I don't understand what there is to be happy about we're barley even two people anymore never mind two people in a relationship. Its time to get some sleep, I hope for darkness, I hope for abyss but I will be greeted with a lost loves face.

"Harry what happened when you, you know ran after Malfoy yesterday?" Ron asked as soon as my eyes opened. Everything was blurry I didn't have my glasses on and barley a moment to adjust from the dream conversation I was having with Lupin.

"He said something about kissing," I mumbled falling back asleep.

"HE WHAT!" Ron jumped and I jumped, the rest of the Gryffindor's were starting at us,

"Malfoy wanted to kiss you?" Neville burst into a fit of laughter, "well that's a plot twist," he added

"Wait what no, kissing, he was he was taking the micky," I rubbed my eyes and put on my glasses bringing everything into focus,

"Maybe Harry wants to kiss Malfoy, what type of dreams were you having Harry?" Seamus interjected. Sod this. Sod the lot of them.

"Don't be so stupid Seamus," Ron and I said in sync. I got up and began to get dressed I have heard enough about kissing Malfoy to last me a life time and I was not going to risk this becoming a running topic. I run out of the common room and began running down the corridor to the great hall for breakfast Ron struggling to keep up behind me, when all of a sudden Luna appears,

"Hello Harry, how are you this morning?" she asked dreamily

"Gay, uh I mean great," Ron was eyeing me suspicious,

"Yes I expected so," Luna was smiling at me; she joined us walking together towards the long tables. Luna decided she would sit at the Gryffindor table with all of us, her friends, more than friends we were bound to each other now and I know I am luckier than some. Just when I was getting in a good mood, blonde hair and grey eyes whimsically fluttered into the hall took his seat and smirked up at me, I feel myself going red, I look away. I will continue to make an effort with him on his mother's wishes but for right now I just want to spend time with my friends.

"Weird isn't it, we haven't actually been students here since Dumbledore was headmaster now McGonagall is sitting on his seat," Ron gestured to the table filled with professors with McGongall sitting in the middle, a fierce lady and quite frankly a brilliant teacher.

"Yeah for you three, don't forget Luna, Gin and I was here under Snape, dark times," Neville stated,

"He turned out all right in the end though, lets not forget, he did what he had to do, he did not believe any of those dark laws thrust upon Hogwarts did he? It was all about putting up a front so he could take down Voldemort in memory of my mother," I reminded him. I'll never forgot what I saw that night, what I learnt after he died in my arms,

"Look at me," he said, "You have your mothers eyes," this would be embedded in my memory till the end of time, many people told me this over the years but not with the emotion Severus Snape had. I don't hate him, not anymore, how could I? we were at a mini war ourselves to be honest in the time I had in Hogwarts, but now I know why, now I can understand, not only this but I respect what he done, played a dangerous game fooling Voldemort. He was the bravest man I ever knew.

DRACO's P.O.V

I sat with my head resting on my hand as I sipped at my pumpkin juice, the noise of everyone in the great hall echoed loudly in my brain, the night before I had barely slept an hour before waking up in a cold sweat, just as I had all summer and I sighed rolled my eyes as the small boy from the day before stared at me and began whispering to his friends. Today was something I was looking forward too.

Professor Slughorn's voice droned on as I sat in potions, Potter as usual partnered with his ginger-headed goon. I tune the voice out and thought back to the summer before last, at home.

"Gay? What are you talking about boy?" my father's voiced boomed in my mind,

"As in I like men father," I answered back and remembered his face drained of all colour before a look of sheer anger and disgust filled it,

"Stop talking such nonsense Draco, if anyone hears you, you'll have our name dragged and tarnished," he spat and turned his back on me,

"Our name is already tarnished father and not because I have a soft spot for Potter," I answered back and rolled my eyes before shock overtook me, had I truly said that out loud to my father, before I had time to retract the words my father had risen from his set and was not in front of me with his cane, I barely had time to open my mouth before I felt the stick connect with the side of me face. The pain soared all thought my head causing me to lose my footing and land hard on the floor. My fathers breathing heavy and ragged as he loomed over the top of me, his eyes wide and engulfed in hatred.

"Don't you ever mention his name in this house again, and if I so much as hear of you blinked in that boys direction when you return to school your going to wish that The Dark Lord had used the killing curse on me, now get out of my sight," He spoke low and threatening as I scrambled back to my feet, his eyes never leaving mine and I felt my breathe release as he turned his back and return to his chair.

Slughorn slapped his hands together, pulling me from my memory and I blinked repeatedly as everyone buzzed about packing away their books' I sighed and shook my head as I placed my bag on my back and headed out the door.

"So what are we doing now Malfoy," the soft voice of Potter filled my ears and I sighed as I turned to face him,

"Harry mate I think your glasses need fixing or something we are over here," Weasley said in confused tone as he looked to Granger bewildered,

"There is no we Potter, only I, and I am going to get a drink in the hogshead, alone," I empathized the last word as Potter's forced smile faded and he looked towards his friends,

"Then suppose I'll just have to come with you then," He answered and arrived at my side, "I'll catch up with you guys later," he called back to the mudblood and her pity love. I began walking away quicker than normal to try and make the point more apparent that I did not wish for him to join me, even know if he decided to return to his friends I would hex his so bad he would wish his scar was hurting, Hermione dragged Weasley by the arm, he still hadn't seemed to realize that Harry was staying with me.

"I am fully capable of drowning my sorrows with my chronic alcohol problem by myself Potter," I smirked as he kept up with my pace,

"Yeah I bet you are, but your going to need someone to be able to bring you home without fear that you will wander into the great lake," He smiled back and I suppressed a laugh.

I burst in the door of the Hogshead Potter still following behind me,

"I'll have the Malfoy package good sir," I declared and took a seat at a table close to the bar, the bartender looked at me confused and I groaned loudly, "That means I should never be without a fire whiskey in my hand," I talked slowly as if explain to a child, "Do you understand?" I questioned and he huffed and turned to the shelf behind him I smirked and met the eyes of Potter,

"I'll have the same as well," he called to the bartender who nodded in response and he sat facing me, our eyes connecting in gaze, Merlin I could get lost in those eyes for days. As soon as the bar man appeared with our drinks I grabbed mine emptying the whole glass into my mouth, the whiskey burned as it hit the back of throat and filled me with heat and I handed the glass,

"It seems my glass is empty, now what have we discussed," the man grunted with an annoyed looked and storm back behind the bar, Potter just rolled his eyes and shook his head. We sat for what seemed like hours while we drunk, not one word spoken to one another. It's hard to feel sorry for myself when he sat across the table holding eye contact with me, could he see what I was thinking, was my eyes so empty and disturbed that they were giving me away. After the four round of drinks I opened my mouth, feeling brave and slightly drunk,

"You know Potter when you take someone on a date aren't you suppose to buy them dinner?" I smirked and Potter's face turned red and he laughed,

"This isn't a date Malfoy," He answered back and took a drink from his glass, the glass was disgustingly dirty, but then again so was the rest of the bar,

"Well now I just feel used Potter, am I not up to your redhead fantasy standards?" I question and Potter shook his head at me, his smile was intoxicating,

"Beside when you take someone for a meal you want to be sure they will eat it and the money isn't going to waste," he spoke a hint of concern in his joking tone and I felt my stomach drop, I gulp hard and took a swig of my drink,

"Barman just leave the bottle on the table, I don't want a constant smell of stale surrounding me as I try and enjoy my evening," I slurred and forced a smile and lifted my eyebrow as he placed the bottle between us. "So Potter why have you seemed to take a sudden interest in my on going drinking habits," I smirked,

"I just thought now that I wars over we could start again, clean slate," he smiled, his words also beginning to slur and I lifted my eyebrow at him,

"Its because of devilish good looks isn't Potter?" his face turned red and he broke connection with my eyes, "This is all a ruse in order to spend time with me alone," I winked and placed my hand on his leg rubbing it softly, "Don't be ashamed Potter I understand how hard it must be for everyone to keep their hands off me," Harry laughed and pushed my hand away,

"Yeah you know so they don't choke you to death," he smiled and pour myself and him another drink, I gulp down the drink welcoming the fuzzy feeling that was taking over my body, I could tell he had enjoyed my touch. The night continued as the drinks flowed, Potter even telling me how his summer had been, it sounded a lot more fun than my own. I was having fun now for the first time in years and it wasn't just because I was now at this stage so drunk I could only see the room spinning,

"You know I'm bring Teddy to London next week to take him shopping and some Ice-cream maybe you could join us, I mean after all he is your little cousin," Harry spoke sheepishly and smiled gently at me, I looked at him confused,

"A second date already Potter and with a child, I don't know if I could handle all the baggage you seem to have," I laughed and emptied the last of the bottle into my glass, I was beginning to get a little sleepy, the drinking had worked again, maybe tonight I will get some rest, "Besides I don't think the boy would want to spend time with me, you know being a former death eater and all that," I added with a pained voice, Potter reached his hand across the table and placed it on mine, his hands are soft and warm as he rubs my knuckles with his thumb,

"We all have a past Draco, you're his family of course he'll want to spend time with you," he spoke softly and shared a reassuring smile, "You know you being a former death eater is a hell of a lot more baggage than getting some ice-cream" he joked and took his hand back, I wish he hadn't of and I smiled weakly at him.

"Fine I'll come but only because your buying," I demanded and down my glass,

"Deal," Harry replied and followed my actions by emptying his own cup and placing it on the table, "Now it's late and we are drunk on a school night and we have classes tomorrow I think it's time for bed," he put his jacket on as I stumbled into a standing position and smirked at him,

"It is truly because of my devilish good looks Potter, I know it and so do you," I winked at him, again causing him to blush as we exited the bar and made way towards the castle. I welcomed sleep and the dreams that where to follow from this night.


	5. I Have Faith In You Harry

Harry's POV

Although I barely slept and when I did my dreams were penetrated by the death of Albus Dumbledore, I woke up feeling almost happy. Was this even a feeling I was allowed to feel after all that happened? The reason for this newfound happiness was I was to collect Teddy Lupin today, my six month old godson and I was to take him to diagon alley for his first ice-cream. I pulled on a red shirt and black skinny jeans wearing a stupid smile upon my face, Teddy was remarkable he seemed to be a content baby even though he had the dreadful loss of his parents, Andromena said she couldn't make the crying stop for a month after they died, poor kid. Today I would make sure he had a great time. I was so pleased when I found out I was to be godfather it really was a wonderful thing Remus did for me, he didn't see me as a child, I was not a child, I was forced to grow up too fast. I was 17 when I was made godfather, Sirius was 21, I stand here now an 18 year old man wondering what it was like to be a parent so young. "Hey mate I was just thinking I'll come with you today I'd love it see Teddy," Ron said tying his shoelace.

"er I-ah I don't think that's the best idea mate," I replied looking the other way by Dumbledore this is all I need.

"What? Why not? Look we don't have to bring the whole gang or anything its just coming back here, so much has changed its not exactly the same, I would like to come with you to get a bit of an escape as well as see the little one," Ron seemed to have desperation in his eyes, but how could I bring him? He and Malfoy together that would be a recipe for disaster. Although a few months ago Draco and I together would have been something along those lines. Malfoy wasn't all bad, I know he is trying to change and put Voldemort and all that dark piss behind him.

"Look Ron, its not that I wouldn't love to have you there, I mean Teddy would be thrilled, its just I have invited Dr-uh-Malfoy," I told him all at once. Anger swelled up in his face. Uh oh,

"You can't be serious! Harry, Teddy doesn't even know that tosspot Malfoy, so why in the name of Merlin's Saggy Left testicle would he be going in an outing with Teddy instead of me?" Ron questioned viciously, oh powerful Merlin how am I going to get through this Malfoy friendship without wrecking things with my nearest and dearest.

"Ron, they are cousins after all," I try

"Oh Harry don't give me that dung, they never even met, Narcissa hated her sister Andromena for marrying a muggleborn, you know the bitch you have been exchanging letters with, therefore hated Tonks therefore doesn't care about Teddy!," Ron was now shouting, our other room mates flooding the scene. Great this is exactly what I wanted, after a few moments of silence the door swung open again it was Hermione.

"What is going on you two I can hear you down in the common room!" she looked from Ron to me back to Ron her eyes demanding an answer so Ron explained all at once still roaring and shouting, honestly I am so aware right now that they can hear us down the bloody well stairs and I am mortified.

"Ron maybe we should stop fighting this and allow Harry to spend time with Malfoy," at his he stormed off without saying a word to either of us but mumbling down the stairs. I gave Hermione a puzzled look, "I have faith in you Harry, and I support you whatever it is you want…" with the she left the room too, I still feel rather fucking puzzled.

When I collected my beautiful godson who was sporting blue hair the Tonks family were bewildered to see Draco Malfoy with us. When Ted Tonks pulled me to the side I assured him Teddy would be safe with me and even safe with Malfoy that he had he changed his ways, also whether he liked it or not they were family. The dark ages were over let there be peace for Dumbledores sakes. I notice Malfoy is eyeing round the house looking rather disgusted, he may not be evil anymore but he was still a snobby git. Andromena didn't look too happy, infact she looked as though she might speak so I rushed everyone out of the house.

"Come on the Potter, baby, lets apparate," Malfoy said once the door was closed, this made me laugh. If Malfoy was disgusted inside the house he was more disgusted now that I told him we cannot apperate with a baby that it would only make him sick so we were going to have to get the train. Malfoy was like a fish out of water on public transport my guess was that when he didn't apperate he used only a portkey or floo powder, or maybe the Malfoys had some fancy sports car. Whatever happened when the Malfoy family got from place to place it was not this. This was hilarious he kept eyeing me up with death stares, "I cannot believe you are making me do this Potter," gosh even Teddy laughed,

"Honestly the only thing getting me through this long train ride, is how hilariously out of place you are," I whispered in his ear, Teddy was blowing bubbles in his mouth so cute. I had a hat on him in the train I mean can you imagine muggles seeing a baby with blue hair? Finally we arrived in London, I helped Teddy into his pram (little one was sitting on my knee on the train) strapped him in and we were off.

"Come on then lets get this over with," Malfoy said although I got the feeling he meant lets take as much time as we possibly can because of the smile he flashed me whilst looking over his shoulder. I walked behind him smiling to myself as we tapped the bricks to get into diagon alley, Teddy looked amazed and started spluttering baby talk, I smiled again thinking of my first time at diagon alley,

"Come on Teddy, you'll love it here," I promised him pushing him through the bricks that had parted and made way for us. My heart was full of a different type of magic as Teddy gooed and gaed pointing at everything. I brought him in to see the owls, cats and toads which he loved he even got to pet a kitten, the kind witch who worked there was lovely to us and she seemed to be crazy about Teddy. I then went to purchase him a plastic cauldron which contained putty inside, he laughed while he played with it and Malfoy himself even had a go sticking his hands inside. This really was a nice idea I thought to myself pulling up at Florean Fortescues ice cream parlour. I gestured Malfoy to go on in in front of us then I pushed Teddy in who was now clapping his hands with his toy cauldron between his legs.

DRACO'S P.O.V

I sat with my double chocolate ice-cream digging my spoon in for another mouthful, I suppose sometimes being sober was ok, Teddy had his face covered in Vanilla as Harry made strange sounds as he fed the boy, the mess on his face reminded me somewhat of Weasley, that was probably because Weasley hardly knew how to brush his hair never mind wash his face, I laughed to myself,

"What's so funny?" Harry questioned as he took a quick mouthful of his own, before Teddy began giving off,

"Nothing, sometimes I just think to last week when I allowed you to spend time with me and how privileged you must have felt, " I smiled at Teddy as he wiped one of his sticky hands on my trousers and almost threw up a little, it wasn't his fault after all he is a baby, but still the through of his sticky like hand left un-wiped made me want to weep,

"Yeah right Malfoy you were more than happy to have me there," he winked at me, Harry Potter is in fact playing my very own move against me, I felt my cheeks heat as I finished my Ice-cream quickly stuffing it into my mouth in fear that I would say something he could use against me,

"Do you want me to give him his last few bites before yours melts? otherwise, you would have paid for three icecreams and not have got to eat one yourself," I smirked and held my hands out as Harry handed me what was left of the tub and began eating his own,

"Someone's under the impression that he'll always be getting a free ride," he laughed back and pushed his hair back out of his face, if I had of been standing I would have went weak at the knees,

"I think you'll find that is exactly the case, I told you this last week Potter don't you remember," I said not meeting his graze as I felt my mouth open into an oval shape waiting for the baby to take his last bite, "Good boy, nothing better than a little Ice-cream isn't that right?" I questioned and froze, fool that child cannot answer you he's not even a year old yet; I mentally beat myself as I felt Harry's graze on me,

"You're a natural Malfoy," he beamed and I turned to meet his eyes, "I was thinking now that we are done here maybe we can take him to see your mum? I mean while we still have time with him," Harry smiled again and used his wand to wet a napkin to clean Teddy's face and hands, Thank Merlin I wasn't sure I would be able to continue this any longer if he had not of.

"What?" I questioned, I felt myself become extremely confused, I thought we would be dropping the boy off and then getting a drink, "Is this the an all day thing? Doesn't he need to be getting home to bed?" I questioned the words coming out from my mouth a lot quicker than I had intended, Harry laughed and stood up, I mirrored his actions my face still stern with question,

"Draco it's time for your mother to meet him especially now that you have," He began pushing the pram toward a carriage and waving it down,

"But Potter you know after this summer my mother isn't allowed me to drink in the house anymore, not until I have it under control of course," I laughed nervously and helped him lift the pram into our transport,

"Draco you can't drink when you have a baby with you anyway," he continued to laugh as we sat down, my body went cold, not drink because there is a child, my parents done it with me as a child and I'm perfect, I thought and looked him in the eyes,

"Well guess who wont be having any children of his own then," I smirked and lifted my eyebrow, Harry placed his hand on mine reassuringly as Teddy awed at buildings that passed us outside,

"I know your nervous Malfoy but it's time trust me," He rubbed my hand and turned his attention back to Teddy, "You don't need to be drunk for everything confronting," he joked, Little does he know, "Malfoy Manor" Harry called and Teddy giggled loudly to himself.

I walk to the door and pushed it open, Harry stood outside and eyed me curiously,

"Well come in Potter," I demanded as I heard the sound of my mothers heels as she descend the stairs, "Mother it's me, I have someone you might want to meet," I called as her blonde hair came into view, she looked tired still, but not as tired as when I had left. Once her eyes met mine her face lit up,

"Oh Draco, I wasn't expecting you," she ran to me and engulfed me a tight hug, I knew she was checking to see if I had put on any weight since I had left, as she loosened her grip I felt her sigh deeply as she realised I had become slimmer than before I left. I smiled at her as she pulled me back,

"You look well my love," she spoke softly and looked me over before her eye caught the sight of Potter as he stood behind me, Teddy rubbing his eyes as he had fallen asleep in the carriage, "And who do we have here?" she spoke in a different, higher and more over-excited voice than I had ever heard her speak in,

"Mother Teddy is Teddy Tonks, Nymphadora little boy," I answered as she ushered Harry with Teddy into the living room, it was as stardard as possible for a Slytherin family house, coloured in green and sliver with splashes of black, the fire was lit and for the first time in a long time the curtains had been pulled back, and the sun streamed in through the windows.

"Hello Harry how are you?" she questioned and pulled him into a hug, as if they were long time friends, I looked at them confused,

"I am doing great Mrs Malfoy and yourself?" he answered back and took a seat on one of or rather large leather sofas, and she nodded at him and sat beside him, her attention never leaving Teddy as she made faces at him and blew kisses, Teddy seemed to take quite well to her,

"May I hold him Harry?" she asked and looked at him longingly, harry laughed at Teddy as he held his arms out,

"It seems he has answered the question himself," he laughed and my mother lifted him gently from the pram, "He seems to have taken quickly to you Mrs. Malfoy," he continued and looked at me, I felt myself become somewhat jealous of the small child in her arms. She was after all my mother,

"Ms Malfoy, Harry, but call me Narcissa," she smiled and clicked her fingers and our house elf who appeared instantly, "get him a lolly please a strawberry one," she smiled as the house elf disappeared, she had become nicer to them since father had been taken to Azkaban, "He's just beautiful, looks just like just like Nymphadora," she squealed and done a little twirl with him, Teddy's giggles filled the large room and the house elf reappeared with a rather large red lolly pop, they are my favorite does she just hand them out to everyone these days, I slumped on the chair next to Harry as my mother moved round the room with Teddy talking in a babyish voice and pointing to him in the mirror. Harry's eyes followed them and was filled with joy as he watched,

"They are so good together, aren't they?" he asked and looked at me, I felt myself melt a little inside as I seen the giant smile that was painted on my mothers face, this was good for her, I had not been the most attentive son recently and I smiled at them,

"Yeah they are," I answered and lay my head on Harry's shoulder as I watched Teddy and my mother dance to music that wasn't there and chat quietly to each other.

As Teddy started to yawn my mother placed him in his pram and give him a gentle kiss on the cheek, I pulled myself from my daze and sat up straight,

"Sorry Potter I didn't realize I was laying on you," I smirked and he smiled, I turned to my mother, feeling Harry's gaze on me as I spoke to her, "It's late mother we just get him home," I said and she nodded and turned to Harry,

"Thank you for bringing him to see me it meant the world to me, Let my sister Andromena know I was asking wont you?" she pulled Harry into a hug again and walk us to the door, "and don't let it be to long before you bring him again," she smiled as Harry climbed into the carriage with a now sleeping Teddy.

"it was lovely to see you mother," I smiled at her as she pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek, "I'll come back in a few weeks," she nodded,

"Please my love, I will look forward to it and try and eat something," she begged as I walked away and climbed into the carriage beside Harry who smiled softly at me and I returned the smile before waving out the window as we left my mother behind.


	6. Good Luck Today Potter

Harry POV

Half way through October can mean only one thing, that it's about time I get Quidditch practice sorted. As captain I have to get the team together and hold try outs! Finally something that feels normal, all I want is for Hogwarts to feel like home again and this may be the right way to start. I pull on my Quidditch robes and Ron is muttering something beneath his breath something that sounds like no point. I have made every effort to balance out my time with Malfoy with my time with Ron and Hermione and so far it's actually worked, the only problem was it left very little time for me to be with Ginny. Ron was not happy about this, he said I was hurting his little sister by pushing her away, little sister, that was the thing I was beginning to see her as Ron's little sister all over again. "No point in what, mate?" I sigh

"I mean," he clears his throat, "Is there a point in Ginny and I trying out at all? Load of troll bogies this is," he pressed on, his eyes scanned the floor and then they met my eyes.

"I'm not holding auditions for a keeper, you are the keeper end of I am holding this for two new beaters and some chasers to go alongside Ginny, you two are irreplaceable," I said nudging him with my fist, he tried to smile. The faded smile broke into a,

"You think Ginny is irreplaceable?" his voice was soft,

"Of course I do, she is one in a million that girl, and a cracking chaser, merlin she could even have my position if she wanted it," I smiled thinking of the time she won the match while I was stuck in detention, how I dived at her and kissed her in front of everyone. I didn't care for privacy my hands were filled with her flaming hair, my mouth tracing around hers. The memory filled me up like hot chocolate would a cup, why couldn't it be as it was before the war?

"You do yeah?" he said casually, "Maybe you should tell her that," and with that he left the room. I didn't mean to hurt everyone with my distance to Ginny, really I didn't and we are probably going to get married and have seven children all dirty faced and red haired I mean that's why I carried on right? To make it one step closer to home to her, the fact it had split us up was killing me at the time. My thoughts were circled as I made my way through the old castle then suddenly as I drew nearer the door, grey eyes and blonde hair and a green uniform stood before me smirking and my stomach flipped.

"Good luck today Potter," he whispered in my ear and my cheek began to burn. Am I sick? He begins to slither away from me, I grasp him, my hand locking tightly around his arm,

"You too Malfoy," I breathe down his neck. You see the Slytherin tryouts were to be held about half an hour after the Gryffindor ones. "You know until were back to killing each other on the pitch," I laugh. I am lost in a sea of grey when he says,

"Seems these days you'd rather kiss me than kill me," his voice is like silk. Kiss Malfoy? As if, he's a bloke I loosen the grasp on his hand, the git is confusing me because by Dumbledore I am thinking about it. "Now Potter," he said looking at where my hand was moments ago, "presumably you have touched one Weasley or another today, so I will have to go wash this," there he is normal sodding non kissing Malfoy. I chuckled,

"Go on then you git," I said playfully and pushed him lightly in the direction on the dungeons, it seems we attracted an audience of first years, they liked to spread I was going dark hanging around with 'that Malfoy boy' whatever, not like I have time to care I have NEWTS to worry about. Down on the Qudditch pitch I greeted Ginny with a hug and kiss on the cheek, I tried telling her she looked lovely but words wouldn't leave my mouth. As the captain I watched intensively and flew up to give direction when needed, there was a third year girl who I knew would be unstoppable with the help of Ginny. Flying round to help a fourth year I had my eye on to be the team beater I spotted Draco Malfoy was sitting watching us on the bleachers, totally distracted. I flew over, I guess this is what Ron's face had been all screwed up for the last five minutes, "What are you doing here?" I say amazed.

"Checking out the competition," he coughed and smirked, oh god that smirk.

"Yeah um Malfoy, I don't think that's allowed," I say awkwardly, I hear Ron in the background shouting

"Send the git away," I wave my hand for him to shut up.

"I am well aware, I am not actually spying I just came to see you play, your looking rather good over there," he was talking so only I could hear him as Ginny flew nearer.

"Go on Malfoy get stuffed," she shouted, "No Slytherins allowed," Merlin she looked angry,

"No slytherins allowed?" he repeated, "what are you first year," he spat,

"Look Ginny, he doesn't mean any harm he just wants to watch, so what this isn't an official practice were just filling in the spots," I told her,

"Yeah and now the slimy Slytherins will know what they are up against," she complained,

"And if it makes you feel any better you are welcome to sit in on there practice otherwise, listen I really don't care just let him watch," I fly on, I have a team to cast. After a long hour I have my team! Whether Draco was watching or not the Slytherins will have any idea what has hit them, that cup was as good as ours this year, Merlin I was starting to sound like wood. Oh wood those were the days; I mean yeah everything was still pretty fucked but everyone was alive. One of the new beaters has red hair, almost making me tear up thinking about Fred. I wave at Draco before hitting the showers with Ron.

"MALFOY, YOU LET MALFOY SIT IN ON OUR BLOODY WELL QUIDDTICH TRYOUTS, HAVE YOU GONE MENTAL?" he began screaming as soon as the water started running.

"Well yeah, he wasn't doing anyone any harm," I defended,

"Actually not true, it seems to have caused more friction between you and your girlfriend, remember her, she is called Ginny and she is my sister," Ron was always angry when it came to Malfoy. Too angry I think he was using it to vent his pain of the war, he was mostly quiet over the summer.

"I'll make it up to Ginny, I will do something with her tonight," I begin, "I promise I will make it right, just please, please lay off Malfoy, I have just told Naricissa he seems to be a bit happier when he is around me she wont want him to stop being my friend now," I explained.

"Happier around you? How fucking pompous are you 'oh I'm Harry bloody well Potter and I make flowers sprout up from the fucking ground and everyone is in a better mood when I am about even death eater pricks like Draco Malfoy' shut the fuck Harry," Ron said getting out of the shower. Fuck. I didn't mean it like that. This was a lost cause I may as well just go make plans with Ginny like I said.

DRACO'S P.O.V

I sat watching as the Potter's team landed and made their way towards the changing rooms, and more importantly a shower, maybe I could glimpse through the window and get a quick look at him, see if it really worth all the fuss, I mind wandered to imagine what Harry Potter looked like naked as the water slid down his body, I shake my head and my eyes catch the red hair of the insolent girl who dared to speak in such a manner to me, I glared at the back of her tiny head and wish for it to pop as she disappeared into the changing rooms. How dare she? Does she know who I am? Is she aware of my family and bloodline? Dirty little blood traitor, I thought as I stood " Maybe now that they don't have worry about paying for water she can give herself a proper clean," I mutter to myself as I make my way towards the gathering of boys and girls in the same uniform as mine,

"Draco what are you doing here?" Blaise asked, his voice sounding confused, and laughed lightly my smirk painted on my face,

"Well isn't obvious you fool, tryouts or have you forgotten?" I laughed and leaned on my broom as the people before me shifted uncomfortably, I notice Potter watching, of course he is, I think and move towards the group,

"The thing is Draco, you can't try out," Blaise spoke quietly as he looked at the ground and my stomach dropped,

"What do you mean I can't try out?" I ask my face growing warm as tensed up and tried to calm myself,

"It's just-" he trailed off and met my gaze, "you know your weight and you know last year," he stammered and I almost fainted,

"My weight? What about my weight? I'm in perfect physical condition, in fact I'm it seems like most of these ones trying out need to learn to keep their hands out of the cookie jar," I snapped and took a step forward, cause the group to take a step backwards,

"Draco you haven't eaten since you got here, you just play with your food and drink," he paused and looked away awkwardly again, "A lot," I felt my anger burning inside me,

"What are you my mother Zabini? How do you know I haven't eaten and as for another thing I enjoy wine yes that is apparent but just because I enjoy a few bottles of wine a night does not mean I have a problem," I felt my breathing becoming erratic, " AND ANOTHER THING ABOUT LAST YEAR THAT'S TRULY WHAT THIS IS ABOUT ISNT?," I shouted and ripped up my sleeve and thrusted the branded arm towards them, the girl grasps and Blaise stared at my arm,

"Draco we just can't have all of the anger and hate towards the team, it would make them uncomfortable and distract them while playing," he spoke softly and moved slightly towards me,

"You's all seem to forget that your families were just as deep in the dark lords pocket as mine," I hissed and turned to walk away, I felt like I was going bust, "and another thing I wasn't even here tryout I was simply coming down to say I wouldn't be trying out this year, the teams weak and I wont be held back," I threw my head back and began to walk,

"Draco you came in full uniform and brought your broom," He replied back confusion returning to his voice and I stopped and turned round,

"I wear this every Saturday you fool, what are you now the fashion police, remember I have seen you wardrobe and lets just same Weasley is better dressed than you are," I said cooly and walked away, as a thump appeared in my throat and my eyes began to water, I stormed towards the castle, tears streaming down my face, how could I not get to try out, I was the best seeker that house ever had and now I'm not allowed to play, it's this stupid mark it's ruined everything for me, how could I expect that this year wouldn't be different I'm branded as a villain for the rest of my life, I thought as I heard feet approaching, Fuck Potter, I had completely forgotten he was watching I quickly dried my face and tried to move faster,

"MALFOY SLOW DOWN!" he shouted at me and I felt myself stop and turn to him, Please Potter pull me close and tell me everything is going to be ok, I thought and met his gaze, trying with all my might not to tear up again, "What happened? You never even got off the ground, don't tell me the famous attention seeking Malfoy suddenly got stage fright," he laughed softly and stopped in front of me, of course he was going to make fun of me, what else did I expect, I rolled my eyes,

"Leave it Potter's it's fine, I decided that this year sports isn't for me," I gulped hard and turned to walk away, Potter grabbed him and turn me to face him,

"Not for you? What does that mean? Of course it is you're the Slytherin seeker," he smiled but his eyes filled with sadness and confusion, and I knew what was about to come out of my mouth but I just couldn't stop it,

"Well obviously I'm fucking NOT Potter am I? It must be so easy for you, you saunter back into good old Hogwarts and have fun with your friends and everything feels like home and everyone thanking you for saving the wizarding world and you just handed back your team," I spat and I watched as Harry's face dropped and he took his arm back, "Well you idiot it's not that easy for everyone else, some of us have to live with the sins of our parents, because not everyone was loved unconditionally and didn't feel the need to please their family name," my breathing was shaky as I watched him search for a reply, "Perfect Potter, Mr big balls Potter, Just leave me the fuck alone," I finished and Stormed off leaving him with his mouth hanging open, I need some wine.

As I awoke from my nap and lifted the wine bottle from beside me placing it on table the events of earlier jumped back to mind and sighed as Harry's hurt face stayed in my head, when lets be honest I would much rather be thinking about his ass. Maybe I had been to harsh it wasn't his fault after all, I sighed again and pulled on a jacket, I need to appologise the wine still had an effect on me and I felt tipsy as I left the common room and made my way towards the great hall, I'm going to have to buy him dinner to make up for my behaviour, I acted like a child, I was just so frustrated I wanted to play Quidditch and feel normal, I sighed as I neared the corner and heard the unmistakable voice of Weasley,

"Harry this has to stop, you can't keep pushing everyone else away just to spend time with depressed Malfoy," excuse fucking me, I stopped and rested against the wall as I listened,

"Ronald stop it, depression is very real and very serious," The voice of the mudblood filled my ears and I felt a warm feeling that someone was finally not attacking me,

"Ron mate you're being stupid, I like spending time with Malfoy and you would too if you would just stop trying to murder him with your mind," Harry laughed awkwardly and I felt myself smile, he's in love with me fool,

"LIKE? YOU LIKE HANGING OUT WITH MALFOY, Harry don't be daft there is a difference in wanting to be friends and being told to by someone's mother all because she's worried he might top himself, he done this all to himself Harry," Ron's voice was filled with anger as he spoke to his friend, spend time with someone because their mother said to, echoed in my mind and I felt my anger building again, feeling sorry for me is he, trying to make himself seem even more like a hero, save the lost soul of little death eater Draco,

"Ronald please that's enough your making a scene everyone can hear, what if Draco was to hear you?" Hermione quested sounding very frustrated,

"I don't care if he hears, The boy who lived is pushing my sister away so he be the baby sitter of a death eater," he said loudly and I moved myself into their view, "I'm mean what are you Harry Narcissa's little lap dog? She says jump and you say how high? Is she paying you?" Hermione's eyes met mine and she slapped Ron on the shoulder and glaring at him, Harry's face drained of all colour as Weasley quickly stopped talking and slowly turned to face me, "Bloody hell," he muttered and I forced a smirk on my face, as my heart beat fast and loudly in my ears and my eyes felt like they were beginning to fill,

"Well Potter? Is she paying you?" I mirrored the question of his red haired and now red-faced Friend.


	7. So That's What The Tension Was

HARRYS P.O.V

Oh holy shit. This was just perfect wasn't it, Ron shooting off his stupid mouth about things, right ok I love the bloke but things he just knows nothing about. The look on Mal- no not Malfoy Draco, my friend Draco the look upon my friends face its breaking my bloody heart. For its not the cold Malfoy stare that I would be expecting him to give, hell what he has been giving me now for 8 years anytime something awkward like this occurred, not now though it's the look of heartache, disappointment and I'd go as far to say defeat. I want to speak, dammit I want to throw my arms around him and pull him close and tell him my friends are gits who don't understand, but that he is one of those gits. My mouth feels stitched together our eyes interlocking a war of green and grey. "Honestly Draco, Ron is just being horrible, he doesn't get it Harry and you but I do," Hermione broke the uncomfortable deathly silence, Draco glared over at her.

"Granger don't talk to me, we aren't friends," he waved his hand dismissively, pain in those haunting grey eyes,

"No she may not be, but I am, we are friends Draco, I fucking love spending time with you!" I found my Gryffindor courage and spoke, well pleaded. Draco laughed a harsh laugh.

"love? Love Potter really, no you don't love spending time with me, you do not even know what love is do you? I mean you and Ginny are a mess, and if you in that thick head of yours think that is love then you are very much mistaken," he said softly, I didn't know Draco Malfoy to say anything softly but here we are I guess. He was in a way right Ginny and I pre battle of Hogwarts that was something amazing, something timeless, something too short lived but aftermath Ginny and I well that was a disaster, However on the contrary to what Draco was saying I know love and I feel it everyday, I feel it for my friends living and dead I feel it for the parents I was robbed of knowing and I feel for him and his mother. "However Potter," he continued, "Love is irrelevant, loves done nothing for me so maybe you are the true winner here, it all boils down to you are hanging around me for my mother… is this serious?" he ran his fingers through his white blonde hair.

"Look she wrote to me, she was concerned, I said I would keep an eye out," I began but he began waving his hand frantically and spoke over the top of me,

"That's all I needed to hear, Potter, Weasley, Mudblood good day to you all," with that he turned, "oh an Potter if you try and be even more pathetic by following me, I swear to Merlin I will use the killing cure on all of you and then myself," with that he stormed off,

"Draco please, Ronald worded it wrong," Hermione called after him and made an attempt to move but I grabbed her and pulled her close, for some reason she began to cry. I wanted to cry too. She broke free from my arms and slapped Ron across the face, "I really hope you are happy! You just couldn't let them be, are you really that blind, for goodness sakes Ron," I put my arms around her waist and pulled her away, we attracted more attention than I cared to be around. We decided to go to Hagrids for a cup of tea. While we were there I dwelled on one thing she called Ron blind, blind to what? Friendship? I mean that must be what it is, right? I don't know I am unsettled, but I mean what else could it be? I thought back to how many times Draco insinuated about me kissing him then I shook my head, what am I doing? When we got back to the Gryffindor tower I asked Ginny if she wanted to do something with me the following day,

"So what, now that Malfoy is out of the picture, you can just pick up off that potion shelf you've stacked me on, with all your other 'ingredients' example Ron? Fat chance Harry," is this really happening? I can't take much more of this and honestly I really don't care if Ginny wants to do something or not, "You want to be with me? Step up, prove it to me," her brown eyes were alight, "oh and by the way, standing by while Hermione hits Ron, is not the way to go about it," I cant listen to her anymore I walk away, to be honest Ron deserved this, all I want to do is sleep, honestly don't know why I came back to this place, its not home anymore. Home, the only way I'm gonna find that is to settle down with someone move in with them and you know all that mushy stuff like raise a family, in a few years of course after all I am only eighteen. Ginny is who I thought was the key to that, maybe it won't happen for me, maybe after all that's happened I am better off alone.

The light of the sun awoken me, I couldn't stay mad at Ron forever, nor could Hermione, its always been us three I had to fix this, just not at this moment so I get dressed before he wakes up and make my way to the common room. Hermione is already there I go up and push her hair from her face she seems upset,

"Harry I cannot tell you how sorry I am for Ronald's behaviour, honestly I know what Draco means to you, I know how you were helping him, and I think he was helping you too," she said hugging me, this is the most contact Hermione and I ever had in our 8 years of friendship, but it was nice it was soothing.

"Yeah he was helping, but Hermione you can't take the blame for Ron now just because he is your boyfriend, you are both my best friends, the same as it always was, you know apart from the snogging," I laugh

"Boyfriend, yeah well if he keeps up this behaviour," Hermione shook her head, "I love him Harry, I love him so much its so hard, can we go a walk? Have breakfast outside?" she asked, I mean its pretty cold outside but were both desperate, so we go to kitchens and get sandwiches from the house elves, easier than usual if that is possible, they adore us after the battle of Hogwarts they think we are heroes, everyone does. Hard to think of yourself as a hero though given everything that is going on.

"Look we need to speak to Ron, possibly leave it till tonight, he will have got the point by then, you know learned his lesson," I say as we walk out of the castle,

"Everything is getting to him Harry, he is not the same none of us are, I can't even fully blame Ronald after all that we have been through," she tells me, she as always is right, "I mean I think we can all understand depression now, he needs to learn that others are feeling this way, we cannot loose ourselves, I can't loose him I need him," I eat my sandwich I don't know what else to say except,

"And he needs you, just like Ginny needs me, but I have pushed her away haven't I, learn from my mistakes I guess," I say bitterly,

"Well Harry you can't really be with someone just because their brother died," she looked at the ground, "sounds awful I know, but I do not mean it that way, you know I don't, your just prolonging more pain, you can still be there for her and the rest of the Weasley's they'll understand you know," she patted my back. Why does Hermione know everything?

"I guess so, but being with her, it means I am actually part of something, a family," I can't believe how stupid I sound,

"And you always will be apart of that family, Ginny or no Ginny," she smiled, "You need to fix things with Draco, somehow I think that is the most important thing to do right now,"

DRACO.P.O.V

I sit at the table, using the term sitting very loosely, holding my goblet that I filled with wine under the table and listening to the voices of other students echo round the hall, I am too sober for this, I hiccup and a first year, the very one that I have encountered many time already, stares my way, I hiss loudly and he lets out a squeak sound and turns back to his food. How dare Potter try and take pity on me, I mean honestly I have done quite alright on my own so far, I take a large gulp from my goblet finishing it and placing it back under the table to refill, I mean it was nice to think I had someone, Hogwarts can become quite lonely when your alone, I sighed deeply, My mother pay him? I thought he had generally just put the past behind him, I was clearly always on his side and I thought maybe this time he wanted to be on mine. I take a large gulp and look towards the great hall doors and notice Weasley walking in alone, his face like looking like a smacked arse and I smirk to myself standing up,

"Alone is it Weasley?" I laugh and he meets my glare, his eyes filled with hatred, "I wouldn't know anything about that you know, after stealing your boy toy," I laugh and take another gulp, throwing the goblet on the table as I make my way towards him, "You could always join me I mean well you could, if you know I didn't have standards," I smirk as his face turns red with anger and I open my mouth the speak again but am tossed off my feet, my eyes snap shut from the shock and I feel the air leave my lungs as a huge weight lands on top of me, I can't fill my lungs, I don't have the strength,

"Why are you even here Malfoy? Why did you even come back?" I hear the question but I can't answer as I feel someone's fist connect with my nose and I feel the iron liquid slip down the back of my throat, another blow hits my cheek and I begin to choke on my blood, that is now also coming from my lip, "YOU AND YOUR DISGRACE OF A DEATHEATER FAMILY ARENT WELCOME HERE!" His shouts filled my ears and I begin to cough but he refuses to give up, as more blood flows down my throat, this is it, I'm going to choke to death on my own blood because I don't have the strength to fight an inbred, Worth it. I begin to smile and the voice of Ron's sister's voice lace over the tops of his, drowning out he shouts to stop from the headmistress,

"GET HIM RON! IT'S ABOUT TIME SOMEONE TAUGHT HIM A LESSON," She shouted her voice filled with hatred as I felt my face beginning to swell and ache, I pull my hands up in front of my face and he began to thump my fore arms, I was just about to drop them when I heard the unmistaken, nails on a broad, voice of Granger,

"RONALD!," she screamed and I felt the large mass be removed from my being and lungs swallowed the air as they filled, and I was lifted from the floor, I slightly open my eyes and see Potter beside my holding me up, he's warm,

"Ginny how could you just stand there and watch that?" I heard flow from his mouth as my vision returned to normal and my breathing had slowed, I watch as she opens her mouth to speak, but quickly pull away from Harry,

"I don't need you to fight for me Potter, I'm quite able to on my own," I state matter of fact and all eyes are on me and Harry's face reddens, "After all I am a death eater," I say flatly and look at the faces of my classmates,

"That's right Malfoy a follower of the dark lord, well too bad for you Harry's taken care of him," Ron sniggered and I felt my rage fill me as I opened my mouth,

"OH OF COURSE WEASLEY I'LL ALWAYS JUST BE A DEATH EATER WONT I, BRANDED FOR LIFE AS A FOLLOWER OF THE DARK LORD WHILE YOU ALL CONTINUE TO BE HERO'S WHO HELPED HARRY POTTER SAVE THE DAY," I breath deeply as I watched the shocked faces of those around me, Harry looks sad as he met my glare, "WELL HOW ABOUT THIS IF I HADN'T OF THROWN FOUR EYES THE FUCKING WAND IN THE FIRST PLACE NONE OF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO CELEBRATE YOU ABSOULTE TOSS POT," I finish and breathe deeply watching all their shocked expression as they look from me to Potter, I spit towards Ron and pat down my robes, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go drown myself in the great lake and would prefer to do so alone," I sigh and begin to run from the great hall, I can hear the gasps of the other students and their feet behind me and the loud of voice Potter,

"Please professior Mcgongall leave it to me, I'lll go talk to him," I smirk as I run through the open doors and out into the cold morning air and head straight for the great lake, may merlin hope the squid is hungry because I have had enough of this. I step into the water and walk backwards, the water is cold and I feel my body shiver and my skeleton begins to ache, I see the large crowd of students stop at the water edge and I far enough away that no one can pull me out and Potter pushes his way to the front, Hermione by his side and Ron behind them.

"Draco you'll catch your death please come out of the water," Granger calls and screw my face up, has she forgotten the reason we are all here,

"That's the point granger you fool, I'm not here to better my health after all," I call back and sit down, allowing the water to surround me to my chest and smirk at Potter, His face filled with confusion and desperation,

"Draco, Hermione is right please come out of the water," He called pain filled his voice as everyone watched on silently,

"Nope Potter I'm done with you and all your little do gooders, this is better for us all," I laugh the wine was beginning to work again and I open my mouth to tell harry Potter that I love him when the Irish voice of Seamus fills the air,

"Ah here Malfoy you'll have to lay down if your looking to drown," he sounded serious as I met his gaze and looked him up and down, "In fact you'll have to go out further mate you couldn't wash your armpits in that," I fill with shock and grunt,

"Oh is that right? Oh ok Seamus no problem, thank you for your input," I begin to slide myself backwards as the water level rises,

"Go on, go on go on," He continued,

"MERLIN ON BIKE FINNGIAN SHUT UP," I shout and he looks taken aback and shrugs his shoulder,

"Seamus get back and be quiet," Harry says and begins walking towards me and my heart starts beating faster and my breathing become shallow as he reaches me and kneels down, new plan Malfoy, first we kiss Potter and then I die, it's seems like a lovely way to go, That's it, I'm about to pucker my lips and I'm ready to move myself, I'm going to kiss Harry Potter and then I'll die, I have waited all this time for it, I'm going to do it now, I prepare myself mentally, when suddenly a soft, warm pair of lips land on top of mine and I freeze, Harry Potter kissed me! He kissed me, not I him, Harry's mouth move as his tongue begs for entrance in my mouth, and I quickly regain my composer and place my wet hands on his face and run my finger through his hair and he pulls me up to standing, My inside's immediately warmed as I held him, trying to pull him closer as he held me tight and we moaned into each others lips.

"YES!" I hear granger shout and I smile into Potter's lips as our tongues explore each other's mouths,

"BLOODY HELL," I hear from the mouth of Ron, "oh BLIND, I GET IT NOW," He shouts and begins to laugh as my heart feels like it's going to explode from my chest, and in the distance I hear the pain-filled crying of what can only be Ginny Weasley and I smirk into the kiss, if I wasn't kiss Harry Potter right now, her pain would fill this void. Harry pulls away and looks deep into my eyes,

"So that's what the tension was all those years?" he smiled and I roll my eyes,

"OBVIOUSLY HIDSIGHT POTTER," I yell and smirk at him and he gazes into my eyes, his smile never leaving his face.


	8. Did You Just Call Me Harry?

/ We obviously cannot respond to guest comments so… if you think Drarry fanfic is childish please don't read it haha. Regarding to what Hermione would or wouldn't do, none of us our JK Rowling therefore none of us know what she would actually do in this situation. This is just for fun. Also thank you to everyone that has left nice comments glad you guys are enjoying and we apologies for having to put this message in. /

HARRY, at the lake POV.

I cannot actually believe that professor McGonagall is actually allowing me to take charge of this. I know she trusts me after everything and I am more than a student to her, she visited me frequently during the summer, however this is a students life we are talking about. Draco has publically announced that he is going to drown himself and I cannot explain what that is doing to my insides, but she trusts me with this! Any other headmistress would have knocked me out of the way and went straight down. I did not want that pressure on her; she has had enough over the last few years after all.

Running down to stop Draco I am more frightened than I was when I was walking to the forbidden forest to give Voldemort my life in hope that it would save the wizarding world and in extension all of man kind. Of course things worked out pretty differently, I am hoping that this too will have a more promising ending.

"He's not even going to try he is going to either stand there looking at it or put one foot in and hop straight back out," came the voice of a fellow Gryffindor. I didn't care much for her opinion, with Draco's whole speech and recent behaviour this was ominous. I am running as fast as my legs will allow me to, I am like a frayed train coming down to the bottom of the hill. Then suddenly I am here and Draco is in the water, as the muggles would say holy fuck. Hermione is shouting at him to come out my eyes are welling up. To be quite frank he isn't in very deep, but yeah that's a bonus at this point, if we can just get him out before the giant squid pulls him in or something then that would be great.

Draco is spieling some Draco remark back at Hermione, I don't have time to laugh or tell him off because I am too busy wrestling a giant troll of emotion in my mind. I have never been more worried about anyone than I am about him, what am I supposed to tell his mother? Even if we get him out of this situation, hello Narcissa hope you are well but your son tried to commit suicide today on my watch and Ron beat the living fuck out of him earlier because I skipped breakfast. Yes that would go down a treat wouldn't it? Narcissa was going to kill me herself after this, she saved me and now I had to repay her I had to save her son but I am just frozen here panicking because he means so fucking much to me and I have failed him. I hear my friend Seamus's voice mocking him from my left hand side, I wish he would shut up he is making it worse. This is not the time to try and be funny Seamus! This is somebodies life, Draco Malfoy's life, my Malfoy. I look over at Ginny and I realize I don't have half the feelings in my heart for her as do for him, what the hell. She is standing there rolling her eyes when she knows what it is like to loose someone, and this would be me loosing someone not to mention he has a mother! Ginny should remember what it was like for her mother loosing a child. Has this made anyone sensitive? Hermione possibly I mean she loathed Draco a few months ago and yet here she was trying to help him! Everyone else was angry, she had grown from this. I like to think I have grown from it all too; here I am friends with a Malfoy. I would say for the sake of his mother but it is more than that now, more than I ever imagined it could be I care for Draco! I am having a crisis trying to figure out this feeling because its more than fear as he walks deeper into the water to actually try and drown himself, it is perhaps heartache.

I cannot loose another person, I certainly cannot loose this person, and he was my person since we got back here. Hogwarts wasn't home anymore Draco was. Flashback to when we were eleven and was just so pompous boy getting his robes fitted before I got my own, Flashback to the first train ride when I refused his handshake, Flashback to when I punched him continuously on the Qudditch pitch for insulting my mother. None of these matter as I step into the water all that matters what I feel now for Draco and what I did feel was intense, I mean it was always intense but this was different or was it? I think about sixth year how determined I was to catch him as a death eater, how determined I was to talk about him at any given point of the day all day every day in actual fact. I wonder how I ever had time to get Ginny to become my girlfriend then with my lets just admit it my obsession with Draco. Was there something more always there? When Dudley got into trouble for pulling a girls hair in school when we were little, aunt Petunia laughed it off saying 'fighting is the sign of love' is it? I don't know what this is, I don't know if its love or if its something very damn close, but I want to kiss him. I am so close to him now he has stopped moving further out he is stood still he is waiting for me to approach he has a really weird look on his face I cant tell what it is to be honest. Fuck it I don't care I am doing it, never mind the people behind me it feels like they aren't there anymore anyway as I lean in and kiss Draco Malfoy.

This is not the type of kiss I usually would share with Ginny or even Cho Chang. This is very different because once Draco got over his obvious state of shock at the fact his ex nemeses has just stuck his tongue down his throat, when he gathered himself surprisingly he did not push me off and punch me in the face but he responded vigorously. The reason why this kiss was so very different was simply because it was rough it was messy it was well it was hot. I had to be honest with myself it felt amazing. We were extremely wet which I thank merlin for because I am so turned on right now, I sound like a tosser really I do. I feel like a new person right now this was amazing. I guess this is what the tension was all those years, I voice my thoughts when we eventually stop which took some time even with all the shouting behind us. I think I may have heard Ginny cry at one point, shit I really should have been more tactful about this. Draco screams how I am captain hindsight, yeah well I guess that much is obvious so laugh. I offer him my hand and he smiles a smile I have never seen before and accepts my heart is swelling I think its going to break out of my chest. When my worst fear suddenly happens the Giant squid pulls Draco away from me "Harry" he squeals, silent laugh inside at Malfoy squealing but hey snap out of it a lot has changed this a semi different Malfoy.

"Did you just call me Harry?" I mean he usually sports the term 'Potter'

"Stop being ridiculous and save me" he squeaks.

DRACO'S P.O.V

I cursed inside my head and I scramble to try and pull the great giant tentacles from around, it was pulling me back at a slower speed than I had ever imagined, but it's grip was tight and I could feel my lungs tightening as I couldn't expand my stomach muscles. I felt Potters hands grasp on mine as he pulled at me, he's so strong and again the squids grip tightened more as it seemed to pick up pace and I felt my face drop, Harry continued to pull at my arms, water splashed around us and into my mouth as I spoke,

"POTTER PULL HARDER!," I shout in a panicked tone and watch as the colour drains from his face, Everyone laughs echoed in my ears as they stood watching the two of us try and fight this beast as it tried to pull me to, moments ago what I wanted, death and I sighed as deeply as I could, given the situation, "Potter just let me go, I can't face any other these people ever again," I saw a small, but scared, smile appear just disappear just as quick, "I mean really if were being honest you did take longer than expected to save me," I continued as the laughing seemed to get louder and he pulled at my arms so hard I thought my shoulders were going to rip off, "I'm a fool Potter, you know my mother always told me I was over dramatic and until this very moment I didn't understand why," I continued as the air became thicker and my breathing very shallow as Harry and the squid tugged at me, Harry's head swung round to face granger, with what I can only imagine was a look of horror as he stared at her,

"YOUR WAND HARRY, USE YOUR WAND!" She screamed and Harry let go of my arms and I went into shock and all the sound left and my ear became silent as I met his gaze and mouthed help me, how could he let me go, I'm going to die in this disgusting lake, with this disgusting creature, a tear almost left my eye as a bright red shot from his wand and hit the creature on the tentacle and it swiftly let me go as it splashed backwards, spraying more water over us and disappeared under the water behind us. I grasp hard as I allowed the air to fill my lungs and I felt myself being wrapped in the arms of Harry as he breathed heavily,

"Thank Merlin for that Malfoy," he breathed heavily and pulled me back looking me up and down and I smirked at him,

"Someone's was worried it seems, I wasn't worried at all of course, I am an incredibly strong swimmer," I spoke and wiped myself down, not that it made a difference, "I was just allowing you to be the hero you always want to be,' I force a cough and run my finger through my hair,

"Shove of Malfoy I'm sure I saw a tear," I laughed and suddenly I remembered everyone behind him as they whistled and cheered,

"GOOD ON YA HARRY," someone shouted and I rolled my eyes, as I caught the sight of something else in the water to out left and I screamed and grabbed on to harry, he's so warm, he laughed deeply and rubbed my back,

"What's wrong Draco? the Squid is gone," he stated and held me tight, I pulled myself back and turned to face the moving objects as they came into view, Harry following my gaze and taking a deep breath. Their green scaly skin gleamed in the sun as their beady eyes grazed at the crowd on the grass, they raised their long thin arms, that had claws attached to the end of them and pointed them towards other students,

"Disgusting aren't they," Harry laughed and nudged me on the shoulder as I nodded my head "I remember them from fourth year, they scared me the first time," he continued to laugh. My ears were suddenly filled with the most beautiful music and I almost felt like asking Harry to dance. My eyes needed to adjust as I watched the creatures in front of me transform into the beautiful women that would give Veela's a run for their Gallons. Their voices sang the most heavenly song and I noticed that all the boys from shore seemed to be in trance like state, as they began to walk towards the edge. I looked at Harry and harry looked towards granger whose hands on her head as she looked panicked,

"Harry they have come up because you two have upset the squid!" she said as she pulled at Ron's arm,

"I UPSET THE SQUID? ME I'M SORRY BUT DID YOU MISS THE FACT IT ALMOST MURDERED ME GRANGER," I screamed and stormed towards her, as the other boys walked into the water, she took no notice of me as she whipped out her wand and shouted a spell, it shot from her wand and hit the water in front of the merpeople, they screeched and transformed back to normal as they swam away. The other boys seemed to snap out of it straight away as they looked at each other confused, "It seems I'm not the only one that wanted to go to a water grave, isn't that right boys," I smirked as they made their way out of the water shaking themselves off and walking back towards the castle, confusion still on their faces.

"You seemed more shocked to see them beautiful than you did when they were ugly," Harry laughed as we began to walk, Granger behind us whispering angrily to Weasley,

'Well you see Harry my great Uncle died at sea and I knew it was to do with those creatures, but I was always told they were disgusting to look at so I was always concerned why he would follow a repulsive thing into the water and let himself drown," I stated and walked by his side, he was listening to my every word, "But now I know they are devious little creatures that know how to work man," I laughed and stood at the castle doors,

"So why didn't it work on us?" he questioned and leaned again the wall, Granger and her boyfriend had walked past us and inside the doors where they stood waiting,

"Well harry it is a very well known fact now that we are gay," I smirked and winked at him as his cheeks turned red, "So obviously the singing of half naked women is not what inks our squid," Harry laughed loud and wiped a tear from his eye, I noticed from the corner of mine that Weasley had come close to me,

"Sorry- mate," he paused and rubbed the back of his head as I rolled my eyes and sighed, "You know f-for hitting you earlier, but you know, if I had of um kn-knew, uh yeah sorry," he smiled weakly and looked towards Hermione as she nodded with approval,

"Thank you Weasley, even though none of this would have happened had you not almost made me kill myself, you almost killed half the school with your endless need to show off," I stated and Harry thumped me on the arm, "What did I say wrong?" I asked and Harry thumped me again as Ron huffed and walked back to his girlfriend, "Well Potter I am soaked and very cold, so I am going wash my body and put on some dry clothes," I say and Harry begins to walk away,

"Alright then meet at the great hall?" he asked and went to turn his back with his friends and I sighed heavily,

"What no kiss Potter?" I question and he spins back round and meets my gaze, I pull him in pressing my lips on his and begging for entrance into his mouth, which he allows and I grab hold of his face, moaning slightly into his mouth as he grabs at my waist. I smirk into him and pull back, "Now as I said Potter, I have things to do we will meet later," and I turn my back on him smirking to myself as I make my way to dungeons.


	9. Please Don't Be A Stranger Forever

DRACO P.O.V

As I prepared myself for my date with Potter I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my face pale with the skin pulled tight over my bones, my eye sockets hallow and darkened, my face saddened for a moment as I stared, how could Potter want to be seen with me like this, I look like the equivalent to a house elf, I laughed at my own joke and patted down my green top and jeans to ensure any dust had been removed. I ran my fingers through my hair and placed my black jacket over my shoulders, I took one last glimpse at myself, How could I think Potter couldn't want to be with me I'm a catch, I smirk and leave my dorm to meet Potter at the entrance to the school.

Once we had arrived at Hogsmead and taken our seats in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, a plump old witch arrived at our table taken our order and smiling widely at us, before retreating to get what we had requested,

"Now that you're my boyfriend," I stated as I leaned back coolie in my seat, Harry's face reddened and his eyes snapped to meet mine,

"Boyfriend?" he almost half shouted with a laugh and I smirked at him,

"Well Potter no one in the school is going to touch you now…" I paused as the women returned place our teas in front of each of us and two large sized blueberry muffins that Potter insisted we get, she smiled, widely, I was beginning to think this women's face was stuck no one could be this happy, she waddled off again and I turned my gaze to Harry again, " that you're a known cheat," I finished and lifted my eyebrow at him as he choked slightly on his tea and laughed,

"Well suppose you got me there haven't you Malfoy?" he smiled and leaned into take a bite into his blueberry muffin, I nodded, "so now that I'm your boyfriend as you have stated, what is it?" he smiled and handed on of them to me, I felt my inside twist at the thought of having to eat this in front of him, my stomach longed for something to fill and I waved it away with my hand,

"I'm not that hungry Potter," I state and take a mouthful of tea, in hope the moment would pass, my heart dropped as I looked at his face filled with worry and saddens as his eyes look all over me, I had seen this look before from my mother when she would sit at dinner with and I went numb as his mouth opened,

"Draco we have been back at school for a while now and I haven't seen you eat anything and if you want this to work I can't be worried all the time that your going to faint while walking down the stairs or worried that at any moment you could fall into some type of a comma from lack of food," He rushed the words out of his mouth and his eyes seemed to water up slightly as he stared into mine, my heart ached as the water made his eyes sparkle in the sun and offered the muffin to me again, "please Draco for me," his voice was filled with urgency as I reached my shaky hand towards the bun and my stomach gave a loud groan as I put it to my lips and took a bite. The muffin melted in my mouth, as the sugar seemed to rush straight to my blood and my mouth watered for more as I took two more large bites and chewed hungrily swallowing the muffin down and glimpsing up at Harry who's face was pale as he stared at me,

"It seemed potter I was hungrier than I thought," I placed the now, almost finished muffin down and took a sip of tea,

"Yeah would seem so," he smiled and forced a laugh as he looked at me,

"Now back to what I was saying, if we are to be together than you must know that I can't have you being jealous and petty if I am talking with another man," I stated and he laughed at me as I continued with a stern look on my face, "I know I'm handsome and rich with a sparkling and very charming personality that tends to just draw others in just know that I would never do such a thing as cheat Potter, you know I'm not you, I'm a person Potter not a trophy" I finished and gulped down the last of my tea and muffin. Harry bit his lip and looked down at his own finished muffin,

"Malfoy, Mate I don't think that's going to be a problem," he stiffed a laugh, "How you feeling since you know the whole lake thing," he asked and my mind jumped back to that day and remembered our first kiss, which he stole from me and I smirked,

"Remember I tried to kill myself in the Great Lake?" I laughed and pushed my cup away and pulling on my jacket from the chilled air,

"The Black Lake," Harry answered back and I grew confused,

"What?" I asked and he laughed lightly,

"Its called the Black Lake," He answered and followed my gesture to stand, my cheeks growing hot, what is this feeling?

"No Harry it is not – all you have to do is look at … I mean it's not even black," I replied and folded my arms over my chest in triumph, trying to out smart me will you potter? I think not.

"Draco it's very black that's why we didn't see the giant squid coming," Harry stated as a matter of fact and I remembered my shock of being pulled backwards into the water. I began to walk quickly off,

"Take me back to the castle Potter this date is over," I stated and walked a head of him, I could hear him running to keep up with me as he suppressed his laughter as he grabbed my hand and my heart fluttered as his heat passed me,

"Don't be like that Draco," he whispered and I could feel his breath on my cheek and I snapped my head to meet his gaze,

"I'm not being like anything I just would like to return to get some homework done and we seemed to have been here quite a while," I smirked and he planted a kiss on my lips lightly,

"Fine but we'll meet later yeah?" He asked and I blushed as I began to walk away,

"Yes, yes potter fine, what is it with you and always giving me the kisses I'm not you call boy, I want to give kisses to you fool," I huffed and whispered under my breath thinking he couldn't hear me only to have my ears fill with a light laugh as we walked back towards the castle.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

I really have the urge to grab Draco's hand, but something is stopping me. That would be guilt. At the start of this week I kissed somebody else in front of my girlfriend, and I had not spoken to her about it yet, now it seems I am in an entirely new relationship. This was really unlike me, am I forgetting everything I stand for? I guess my feelings for Draco are much stronger than my morals for some reason unbeknown to myself. The week was nearly out and not even a hello has been exchanged, this isn't the way I wanted it to end, I mean Merlin how I wanted it to end, it was torcher, Hermione seen that and now Ron has finally caught on. Ron has been a bit weird about the whole thing but he seems a lot calmer, I mean he isn't randomly beating Draco anymore thank Dumbledore. Speaking of Dumbledore, Dumbledore knew Draco would not kill him that night, he knew he did not have it in him, that perhaps he was not evil after all, I wonder what Dumbledore would think of our relationship? Would he warn me off him as I have now discovered that his great love, was in fact male, however turned out to be plain evil, would he Draco could be headed down that path? Or would he assure me that the same boy that was on the Astronomy Tower that night still did not have it in him. I walked my new boyfriend to the dungeons and then kissed his cheek, "I'll send an owl later ok?" I breathed into his ear fighting off my sudden want to nibble it.

"That should be sufficient Potter," Draco murmured, his arms slithering around me,

"You know you did call me Harry once before," I recalled the time at the Black Lake where he called out for me, not my surname but my actual name. He clearly forgot himself but it was nice,

"No Potter, you are mistaken that could not possibly of happened, now off with you," he uncoiled his arms after giving me a squeeze, I smiled. Now it was back to reality, I had to find Ginny and apologize, I had to try and reason with her. Lately she had been giving Hermione the cold shoulder, as if she had any part in this. Hermione informed me she blamed her for encouragement, but that had nothing to with it, it was my mind, my heart. As cringe worthy as it all sounds I was overcome with emotion for him. In the end I have to do what is right I have to fix this. I found my legs to become as heavy as a hippogriff as I walked to my own house common room. Almost spilling vomit down my red shirt as I entered through the portrait of the fat lady. Ginny is by the fire, her friends surrounding her, oh Merlin help me. I look about Ron and Hermione are nowhere to be seen, could of used moral support, but I expect they are still at the three broomsticks getting as giddy as Hermione would allow herself to get on butterbeer. I have to swallow this cauldron shaped lump down out of my throat and speak to her, after all everyone is staring.

"Oi, I ah uh," I must pull myself together, "Gin, can I have a word?" I ask in my most steady voice that I can. Some of her friends scoff, the rest laugh, Ginny, on the other hand she keeps a steady gaze with me fire in her eyes, the fire I loved about her, although I was not crazy about her temper being projected towards me, no matter how much I deserve it. "Please?" I say weakly,

"Funny, Malfoys bitch wants a word," the brunette closest to her sneered.

"Honestly come on, are we Gryffindors or are we Slytherins. Because the lot of you are bloody well behaving like Slytherins," I retort back, this cause a harsh laugh from Ginny,

"Do you even care about Gryffindor anymore? Or are you too busy eating the dung off of a Slytherins arse," she said ferociously, she was without a doubt a lion.

"Ginny honestly, I just want to apologize, I know how disgusting what I done was but I would rather talk about it in private, than in front of your entourage," I rolled my eyes, and began breathing rapidly. Reluctantly Ginny got up and we made our way to my room, which thankfully was empty. "Look the way I behaved that was appalling, kissing someone no matter who it was in front of you I don't even know what type of low life person would do that to you because it isn't me, its just not my style Gin," I began and tears appeared in her eyelids, "Please do not cry Ginny, you have been amazing to me, and you deserve the world, you deserve someone that will stand strong, no matter how many Voldemorts they have to kill, no matter how many wars need to be fought, I cannot allow myself to change anymore, I wont I refuse it, I am going to gather myself back to the person I was before all this, because Ron misses him, Hermione misses him and I know you do too," now I myself am beginning to get choked up. "Unfortunately it is not just me, we have all lost ourselves, but I am going to help you all through this, as I know you have been there for me no matter what the cost was," I put my hand on her shoulder

"Oh Harry," she whispered, "I forgive you, I know how hard its been," she traced her fingers around my hand, this was soothing.

"You must know that Hermione had nothing to do with this, no encouragement maybe just helpful words but she would never stand for me cheating not really," I assured her,

"Harry she almost jumped for joy, but forget about it, it doesn't matter now," Ginny leaned forwards and tried to press her lips onto mine I jumped back,

"Woah, woah, woah," a strangled cry came from me, "I'm with Draco now and I'm not about to make the same mistake twice," Ginny stepped back, "I did love you Ginny, in a way I still do, there will always be something there, but the way I feel about Malfoy I can't help it, I am not even entirely sure I like girls in that way after what happened with the mermaids," I confessed. Ginny took another step back,

"I understand everything you said, and I will help you become you again and allow you to do the same for me, but not right now, I need time," tears stained her cheeks. My heart was broken but I had to respect her enough to let her do this,

"Ok Ginny, I get it, but please don't be a stranger forever," and with that she left


	10. Attention Readers !

Hello Readers,

Just wanted to give you all a little update with what is happening with Fic and do not worry it will be continuing, we had some uploading issues with the site, in which, it wouldn't allow up to up load new chapters or anything, we emailed the site to try and fix the issues and we never heard back from them. Do you know of any other uploaders having this problem?

Anyway we will hopefully have the new chapter up next week and thank you for baring with us during this issue.

Bellatrix and Narcissa


	11. Hagrid's Rock Cakes

Harry P.O.V –

Todays event were unsettling to say the least. I knew I needed to talk things over with Ron, honestly Hermione is brilliant she really is, but I'd rather take my chances battling a werewolf than talk about this kind of stuff with her. I sit in the common room with my two best friends and Neville, who also was to be fair a best friend now too, but Ron and Hermione, we would always be a trio. Ron and Neville were in deep discussion with herbology homework. Hermione had her nose stuck in a book but looked up from it time to time to engage with me on the new magical politics. Honestly as interested I am, I need to have this talk with Ron about what has been bothering me since this afternoon. I notice Ginny enter the common room she walks straight past us and makes her way to her dormitory with only an "all right Ron," I waved at her and smiled weakly. She wasn't ready. I had been reflecting on Ginny, how I treated her, how honestly shit of a boyfriend I was, if I wasn't breaking up with to see out some great conquest I was breaking up with her for somebody else, a boy for that matter, a Malfoy boy. Not only that but since we got back after I actually defeated Voldemort, I wasn't so much a great boyfriend again I was rather shit. How was I going to be any different now that I was with Draco Malfoy? My old nemesis, yeah its still weird. Finally the gang decided to turn in. Back to our Dormitories we go for another night. Yeah I finally got what I wanted but I had to wait until the rest of the room was asleep before I said,

"Oi Ron," and for him to reply,

"Yeah Mate," we usually had late night chats.

"So um I took Malfoy to Hagrids today," I began,

"Yeah that's right, how did it go? Wasn't too awkward I hope," he said breathlessly.

"Well, I think it is safe to say it will take Hagrid some getting used to," I admitted, Ron laughed. "Although, that's not it," I confessed,

"What do you mean?" Ron inquired,

"It was the conversation that took place on the way back," Ok it took a strange turn I mean one moment we were talking about how bad Hagrids rock cakes were next we were talking about sex. He'd asked me about Ginny and I, but we never really got sexual apart from a mild fondle in Mrs Weasleys kitchen when everyone went to bed one night in the summer. However that was not the case with Draco. Not only had he drunkenly fiddled about with Pansy Parkinson while drunk it seemed he had a grand old time in fourth year with a lot of the Durmstrang students. "It's just he was asking me how many people I eh uh you know slept with," I couldn't say this casually if I tried.

"Oh Harry please don't tell me you and Ginny," he almost shouted,

"No Ron," I said through gritted teeth, "The problem is I haven't with anyone and seems Draco has with half of durmstrang!" I spluttered, while I wipe the sweat off my forehead, I continue, "And he is taking the abosoulte micky out of me calling me the chosen virgin, I didn't know it was such a big deal, I mean have you done it?" so weird asking this question about my best friends.

"Well yeah, the night we won the war we ah did it," Ron's ears went pink, "hang on Harry, how did you not know about Malfoy and durmstrang and well Malfoy and a lot of people its public knowledge," he laughed,

"Never really had a conversation about where Draco's cock has been to be honest," I blinked as said the word cock as if my body was rejecting the entire sentence.

"Don't worry about it mate," he shook it off,

"Its just we have only being going out about a month give or take and I think he is like um ready for more," I burred my face in my hands. This was so embarrassing it seems it doesn't matter if I am talking about it with Ron or Hermione it is downright embarrassing,

"And so what? Even if he does you will be fine, you battled dragons Harry, Malfoy will be a piece of treacle tart," he gave me an encouraging smile. Maybe he was right,

"Look mate, even if you are right, I have a track record for being worlds worst boyfriend, should I really be jumping into anything with him?" I sighed.

"Stop worrying Harry, you will be fine, you might have been worlds worst boyfriend with my sister, which you are lucky all six of her brothers hasn't kicked you down the stairs yet," he started before, "well five now," it got silent for a moment, I think his eyes were tearing as well as my own. He did gather himself though to finish the sentence, "But you can change all that now, you have a clean slate with Malfoy," he told me.

"Yeah well its time to sleep mate, got to meet Malfoy in the astronomy tower after lunch tomorrow, want to be fresh," we said goodnight to each other and then I was left to my own thought, would my bad run at relationships continue with Malfoy? Would I be able to treat Draco better than I treated Ginny or Cho? I just didn't know and it was killing me. Sooner rather than Later I would be face to face with him, and I needed to gather myself before that. I heard Ron's deep breaths turn into snores as I turned the other way. It really was time for sleep.

Draco P.O.V

The sun beamed through the window and straight into my line of sight causing my eyes to shoot open and I sit up quickly scanning the room and noticing that everyone else had gone, beds made and room, somewhat tidy. I yawn and stretch my back as I stand up and make my way to the bathroom, my legs weak, this was from obvious lack of consuming of food. I quickly shower and brush my teeth and run my fingers through my wet hair as I stare into the mirror, my image becoming more deathlike as the days past, any wonder Potter had took an over excited approach at having most of our time spent to together having food involved. I look at my chest the bones, protruding from my skin, my once muscular body type had disappeared and was reduced to that of a starved child. I take a deep breathe, most of my ribs showing and grab my wand, muttering a quick spell to dry my hair and smirk at myself as returned to its normal famous sitting. I return to my room and grab a clean pair of jeans, boxers and black T-shirt. I pull on my converse and retreat down stairs and straight through the common room, a few good afternoons linger in my ears from my fellow Slytherins as I exit the door, almost running towards the great hall.

I am slightly out of breath as I arrive in front of Granger who is standing outside the hall with her red haired husband, because lets be fair who else would take either of them. I roll my eyes as I stand in front of her and she smiles at me,

"Good afternoon Draco," she says and leans forward as if to hug me, no granger we are not there yet, I take a step back, her words going straight over my head as I scan for the familiar mess of black hair that is normally stood behind her,

"Granger where is Potter?" I question a bit more harshly than I had intended, her face drops a little and Weasley stares at me,

"Well Draco he went to meet you a few minutes ago in the astronomy tower," she forced the smile back on her face as she turned to the red head, "Hasn't he Ron?" she asked his for confirmation and I look at them both confused,

"We aren't to meet there until after lunch you fools," I say and go to wave them off, and then open my eyes wide, "What time is it granger?" I stay in a strained voice as I notice the lack of half asleep students roaming around us, the laughter finally filling my ears and I almost scream from frustration, waking up late seemed to have become a hobby of mine, I place my hand firmly on my face and sigh deeply,

"Malfoy Mate are you –" Weasley began before I cut him off, I knew where the question was headed,

"Yes I'm fine," I snap and turn on my heal to head to the destination of Potter, "Thank you for you help," I felt the words roll out of my mouth and almost slapped myself again, as I forced my legs to run.

Harry was sitting at the very top, looking out at the ground below him when I entered, I began to walk quietly and smirked to myself, he was in deep thought. I snake my arms around his waist and whisper in his ear,

"I hope you didn't miss me to much," I nibble gently on his ear and I hear him let out a little deep groan and he turns to face me, I place my lips on his and force my tongue into his mouth, he mirrors my mouths actions but I can feel something isn't right, I pull back and search his face, his eyes filled with sadness as he stared into mine and I take a step back, what is wrong with him? "Harry?" I question as I scan his face, his eyes break contact with mine and he sits down on the floor, I stare down at him,

"Draco we need to talk," He spoke slowly and he refused to meet eye contact with me, my face twisted in confusion and I sit down to face him, what does he mean we need to talk? We have only been together a wet week, its suppose to be all love and kisses, not deep need to have serious conversation. I place my hand under his chin and force his face to look at me, his eyes are watering a little, "It's just that with everything that has happened I have been thinking-" if he dares even to do what I think he's going to do I'll throw him from the top of this tower on my mothers life, "and I'm obviously not a good match for anyone, you have said it yourself I'm a known cheat and I seem to hurt everyone around me without even meaning to, I did a selfish thing to Ginny," he pauses and I open my mouth to speak but he cuts me off, "Draco please let me finish," Please don't do this to me Potter, I need you, my thoughts are thumping inside my brain as his mouth moves, he's going to dump me, I'm going to be alone again, I feel my heart ache and my eyes begin to water as I force my ears to listen once again, "I'm a shit boyfriend, I know I am but I –" I cut him off by pushing my lips to his, forcing us back on to the ground, my tongue explores his mouth and I can feel my tears dripping down and I grind into him, kissing down his neck, he doesn't even attempt to stop me as I pull off his top and move the hard kisses down his body and to the top of his trousers, I look up at him and his eyes are closed as he breathes deeply, I undo his trousers and pull out his manhood, he is hard, he gives out a loud groan from the relief of it being released and I waste no time in taking it into my mouth as much as I can, I hear him breathe heavily and places his hands in my hair, this will make him stay with me I think to myself as my mouth moves up and down, I gently lick at the sides and his head goes back in pleasure as he moans my name quietly. Placing a few light kisses on the tip I take his entire manhood back into my mouth, this time moving up and down quicker than I had before, I can feel his legs tense under me and I smirk into him, sucking harder, he groans louder and pulls at my hair more. My eyes close as I enjoy the taste of him which forces me to more faster again, his breathing is shallow and fast as he tries to say my name, I feel myself harden in my own trousers and with one last deep, hard suck he lets out a loud moan, filling my mouth and his body relaxes as he tries to regulate his breathing.

I wipe my mouth on the back of his hand after swallowing his cum and crawl up next to him, cuddling into him, I could almost burst from wanting to cry and I refuse to meet his gaze as he puts his arm around me,

"I want to continue to be your shit boyfriend," he breathes out and kisses me on the forehead, I raise my eyebrow in surprise, "I know I haven't got the best track record but I want to give this my all," he continues and I raise up to lean on my elbow to meet his face and stare at him,

"Well Potter this is the plot twist I was not expecting," I smirk and place a soft kiss on his lips as his breathing returns too normal. I relaxed beside him my stiffened manhood causing me discomforts. Alas Harry reached for my trousers and released it causing me to sigh, he removed it from my boxers and began to move up and down it with his hand. I tried to compose myself but Potter made it feel so good, he really wouldn't have to do much anyway Potters hands finally on me after all these years after all that time spent frustrated theres no way I would last long. I moaned while he made his way up to my tip before stroking it back down, Merlin help, I knew there was no one else who could make me feel like this with a mere handjob, I knew I could never let him get away, and I gasped cumming on his hand. "Oh Harry," I breathed into his mouth as he kissed me.


	12. The Chamber Of Secrets Has Opened

HARRY P.O.V

With Christmas just around the corner I don't know what I'm going to do. Ron for one has asked me back to the burrow for the holidays, but Ginny still isn't talking to me! Also I have a strange feeling that Draco Malfoy is going to try rope me into going back with him to Malfoy manner, which I wouldn't mind as Ginny would not be there, and I would get to catch up with Narcissa in person, who I've still been exchanging owls with much to Draco's distain,

"Tell me now Potter, was Weasley telling the truth? Is she paying you after all and you do not want to admit in fear I might return to the black lake to drown myself?" he would say,

"No Draco honestly, I just want to see how she is doing, she did save my life after all, I do kind of owe her the peace of the whole wizardry," I would explain. I would also add "You did call me Harry before," and he would then tell me I was being ridiculous, I wasn't. He did say it. Apart from that I am rather looking forward to the holidays, I mean it is a joyous time right? And after the war I think people around here could use all the joy they can get. Ron and I had a snowball fight the other day, wasn't the same without Fred and George and knowing we would never again have one with Fred was disorientating almost. Going down to the breakfast table on what I would assume would be a normal morning at Hogwarts, it seemed everything changed. There was a crowd around flich who was trying to remove something outside the walls next to the entrance door.

"Malfoy is the culprit," A dark skinned third year girl with braids said.

"Bet Harry will see right through him this time," a young Gryffindor said bouncing on the spot. I wonder what in the name of Dumbledore they are bloody well going on about.

"There is no other death eaters in this school, it could of only been Malfoy," a fifth year boy shouted to which Seamus responded,

"We gotta get him expelled," as Professor Mcgonagall approached he turned to face her and sprouted, "Dumbledore wouldn't stand for this, did you see what serpernent face wrote on the wall,"

DRACOS P.O.V

I stand behind Potter listening to what was being sad about me, I don't even think anyone has noticed me until Harry spins round quickly and his face drains but I don't care as he opens his mouth to speak to me, my mind is doing over time as the words spoken by the others hum in my ears, How did I expect to get peace at this school when everyone knows my history I just roll me eyes at him,

"Draco – I, I, I wasn't expecting you standing there," he stuttered out and I wave him off pushing him to the side and making my way to the front of the crowd, spinning to face them all, my heart is going a mile a minute and I almost throw up as their faces filled with disgust and anger stare at me,

"Have fun did you Death eater?" Dean spat at me, his eyes never leaving mine, and I laugh lightly,

"You can't honestly believe this was me?" I hold my hands up and one girl physically spat, her actual, saliva at my feet, I look to the headmistress whose face looks stern as she meets my gaze,

"That is enough everyone, leave this to myself and the other teachers back to breakfast now please," McGonagall tried to usher them away,

"He's going to kill one of us before anyone does anything about him," a deep voice growled and I felt my gut twist,

"This wasn't me, I was with Potter in the Library last night," I point to him, "Tell them Potter," I say and Harry nods,

"Yeah we were doing homework," he rubbed the back of his head and walked towards me,

"Could have waited until Harry went to bed, you were seen drinking wine," Seamus spoke up and smirked at me, "Drink go to your head did it?'" There was too many questions and my head started to spin as I thought back to last night, no that's impossible, we done homework, I mean I only drank one bottle I wasn't even tipsy. I grab Harry's hand and pull him through the crowd, "An innocent man wouldn't run away, remember that Harry," I hear Dean call after us and Harry's grip tightened as I we moved away from the entrance of the great hall before I lean up against a wall gasping for breathe, I feel like I'm going throw up,

"Draco what is it? I didn't even see anything before you pulled me away so quickly," he asked placing his hands on my face and looking into my eyes, I can feel them welding up and I place my hands on his,

"Harry you have to know that this wasn't me, that wasn't me, why would I write that?" I question out loud but to no one, "I was with you, you left me at the dungeons, I only had one bottle of wine and besides why would I? I mean how would this benefit me," I can feel myself taking some sort of panic attack as my breathing quickens and my head starts to feel light again,

"I believe you Draco but we need to find out who did," his voice was soft as he pulled me into a hug and I begin to slow my breathing and relaxing.

HARRY P.O.V

I finally get a glance over at the writing on the wall, while filch was desperately trying to clean it, the writing didn't even smudge, it was written in blood. Animal blood I presume. Enchanted so it cannot be washed off the muggle way. It was all in capitals and my heart sank as I read

REALLY THINK YOU CLEARED THE CHAMBER OF ALL IT'S MONSTERS POTTER?

The headmistress Professor Mcgonagall moved us along; my heart was now at my feet. This was a prank right? I got rid of the basilisk and that was it, over and done with. Breakfast was full of whispers I felt so bad for Draco. I wanted to protect him from all those stupid people who knew nothing at all about what they spoke of. Draco wasn't about the pull a prank like this to scare most of the school!

"He's planted something in the chamber, don't you all see it?" Seamus said as we waited outside Herbology with the hufflepuffs. I clenched my first,

"Do you really think he has done this Harry?" asked Hannah Abbott, a hufflepuff girl who seemed to have a growing obsession with Neville, he was too in to Luna to care though.

"No I think this is merely someone playing a joke," I said in a tone that showed I was passed the point in caring. Dean scoffed,

"Ron, Hermione, do you two really believe this?" he questioned them with hatred pouring out of his stupid voice.

"I don't know what to believe," Hermione responded cooly,

"But if Harry said it wasn't Malfoy then, were with him," Ron cut across, I smiled up at him.

"In fact to stop all this rubbish, me and Malfoy are going to go down to the chamber after classes finish and if there is a monster, it'll come when he enters and if not you can all shut up about it," I said dismissively. "And after that," I couldn't help myself I had to go on, "I want to hear no more of Malfoy is an ex-death eater talk, got that?" and with that the Herbology doors opened and we were being shown inside. The day I would say went relatively boring, that being said Dean and Seamus were muttering to each other, I am starting to wonder, they are the ones with the problem with Draco, they were ones blowing all this out of proportion. After I proved this to be a fraud I decided I was going to keep a very close watch over them. I sent Draco an owl to meet me outside Moaning Myrtles bathroom at 8 o'clock. I want to say I waited patiently but in reality I paced until I seen a mop of platinum blonde hair float towards my way.

"Really Potter, if you wanted another blowjob, there is other places, I don't really want Moaning Myrtle flying around while I'm taking your dick in my mouth," he said casually. I choked.

"Draco this isn't about that," I waved my hands, " we um you and I we are going to go down to the chamber of secrets," I presented to him,

"WE ARE WHAT!" he exclaimed,

"Well, I'm determined to prove you innocent! I don't believe there is anything down there at all, and if you did plant something it will recognize you and fight me, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs all know about this so if I don't return and you do…" I explained

"Right, right," Draco was clearly trying to wrap his head around this.

"It'll be ok," I assured him, "I've been there before remember?" I held his hand and made my way to the sink inside Moaning Myrtle circled us and demanded to know what we were up to, Draco engaged with her and but I just didn't have the time I spoke open to the sink in parsletongue and it opened,

"Wicked," Draco breathed,

"I'd thought about telling people I can't do that anymore," I confessed,

"Why? Its dare I say it Potter bad ass," he admitted,

"I just I thought it would of stopped you know, when Voldemort died, it didn't, weird," with that I grabbed his hand and he both shot down into the chamber, dear Draco didn't know what he was in for.

DRACO P.O.V

My stomach was doing handstands and flip flop as we fell fast down what I could only imagine was a dirty big pipe, the wind pushed the skin on my face against my skulls and I wanted so call Potter but my lips refused to move, we were going to land and break something I know we are, he has us gliding down this pipe at a huge speed and before I could take a breathe we had landed, hard just like I had expected, I moaned loudly and lay on my back with my eyes closed,

"Oh Potter wasn't there an easier way, I believe my spine may be broken," I opened my eyes and Harry was standing over me, his hand out stretched and a smile on his face,

"Did it scare you Draco?" he laughed lightly as I took his hand and he pulled me up, I grunted at him and brushed myself of, running my hands through my hair and smirking at him,

"Now Potter Voldemort sat at my table very little can actually scare me," I winked at him and I could see he was trying not to laugh harder, "What? What is it Potter?" I questioned and stared at him,

"It's just the screaming would have made anyone think you were scared," he was unable to contain himself any longer and I felt my face turning red from embarrassment,

"I was scared I was just enjoying the ride I mean like I said-" I was cut off as I looked at the floor below be, bones piles of them, BONES OF PEOPLE, my brain screamed at me and I felt my stomach turn again, "Oh MERLIN," I shouted and before Harry had the chance to spoke I took off deep into the tunnel, my own screams echoing into my ears followed by the loud laughter of me ever so caring boyfriend.

I sat for a few moments outside a gaint metal door with snakes on it, breathing heavily and looking round me, Draco you fool, how could you act so cowardly and in front of Potter, I mentally slapped myself and felt an arm snake around my waist causing me to jump slightly,

"Its ok Draco it's be," he was still laughing, but only slightly as I pulled myself away in a huff, "it was a bit of a shock for my and Ron first time we were down here too," he smiled at me and stood facing the door, "You never really get used to it, you just sort of accept its here," he finished and held his hand out for me, I felt myself tremble, my nerves seemed shot and I wanted to kick myself for acting so much like a baby, I held his hand,

"Never mind that Potter I', fine, now isn't there more pressing matters you know clearing my name before I get sent to Azkban for conspiracy!" I growled and again he spoke in parsletongue, causing one of the snakes be begin moving round the outside of the door before it opened loudly, the metal creaking. The smell of off water filled my nose and pulled my face in a disgusted way,

"I think somewhere is in need of a little spring cleaning," I muttered to myself trying to return to my normal witty self and Harry squeezed my hand,

"Now if there is something in here, that has been placed by you, " I shot him an angered look as he spoke and he smiled nervously, "or by anyone else it will appear and if not then this is a horrible prank that someone was trying to use to frame you," he finished and pulled my forward into the chamber, I gulped loudly and allowed him to lead me.

This place was huge, the walls lined with giant stone snakes seemed to be in an attack position and I felt a lump in my throat,

"So how will we get some things attention in here?" I asked my voice weak and scared, Harry leaned over and gave me a light kiss on the forehead,

"Well," he looked round and spotted a stone one the ground, lifting it he began to walk deeper into the chamber, a large mount of a creature began to show near an area of water and my mouth went dry, "We'll get right in the middle of the place and throw the stone, that way the noise will echo through the whole chamber drawing attention to," he sounded confident and he smiled at me as my eyes ran over the giant dead snake that lay half in and half out of the water,

"Did you kill that?" I asked without looking at him, I could feel he felt taken off guard,

"Oh the snake?, yeah second year, it was no big deal really, Dumbledore's bird and the sorting hat was here to help me but yeah I did it to save Ginny," he spoke her name softly as he stared at the snake, "But back to business," he perked back up and threw the stone, it cracked off the ground the noise echoed loudly, I shut my eyes tight and waited for something, anything to attack. "Just as I thought," Harry puffed after what seemed like a life time, "there is nothing here someone was playing an extremely horrible prank," I could feel him getting angry as he stood waiting, his eyes still zooming round the chamber.

"Thank you," I say quickly and he looked towards me with a shocked face, "You know for believing me and stuff," I mutter running my hands through my hair, "I know that couldn't be easy given my history," I continue and Harry hugs me tightly,

"I don't want to hear anymore about your past Draco we all have one," he hushed me and brought his face to face mine, I can feel his breath on my face, it warm and smells of mint and I smile a genuine smile up at him,

"Still even for you friends to just accept that you believed it wasn't –" his lips connecting with mine cut me off, his tongue begging for entrance and I allow it, snaking my arms around his neck and smiling into the kiss. I could feel his hands moving to the top of my trousers and I pulled my head back smirking at him,

"Now Potter is this really the place," he smiles back at me his cheeks turning a light red,

"Draco this is probably the only place we wont get caught," he answered back and placed his mouth back on mine, we kissed passionately and fiercely as we pulled at each others clothes allowing, each of us allowing for items to be removed, we slid down to the ground never breaking our mouths apart, the cold of the stone below me seemed so intense in this moment and I moaned slightly, Harry returned my moan and pulled back, both of us naked and on the floor of the chamber of secrets, who would have thought this after this morning, I smirk at him and place my hand around his manhood he instantly throws his head back in pleasure and blow lightly on the tip as I move my hand up and down it, making sure to use my other hand on myself as I watch his body twitch and his face changing shape, his moans filling my ears was almost enough to finish me off but I stop, pulling him down and rolling him over, so now he was the one flat on his back. I spread his legs move to adjust myself as Potter placed a hand up in a stop monition,

"What's the problem," I moan out of frustration, his face red and his words broken between breaths,

"We need protection," he smiled and I screw my face up almost confused and am about to continue talking when Harry quickly flick his wrist over my man hood and throws his wand down beside him, "Now we are ready," he breathes out and waits for me. I shake my head and return to what we had been doing, first leading a trail of kisses down his body, while gently circling my finger around his entrance, his back arches and I smile down at him. I have been waiting for this moment. I gentle push myself into him and his face looks like he's in pain,

"If you need me to stop just say Potter," I moan as I continued to slowly move into him, his back arches again and he tenses up as I move through his entrance, "You need to relax," I whisper and kiss his collar bone and almost immediately Harry relaxes himself and I slide the rest of the way in, I moan loudly and grab his hips, Harrys head is thrown back in pleasure against the ground as I begin slowly pulling in and out, his groans filling my ears and causing me to thrust a little harder and faster,

"Yes Draco," he breathes out and I smirk listening to his pleas, thrusting harder and faster into him, we are moaning loudly, it echoed round the chamber and back into our own ears which only seemed to excite us more. Harry begins to squirm beneath me and pull myself the whole way out, "Aww Draco please," he begs and kiss him gently on lips before forcing myself hard inside him, his body is trembling as is my own, we are both covered in sweat and I lean back and pull him up on to my knee, still using his hips to move him up and down my manhood, I can feel myself building as Harry grabs at my back causing my to groan into his ear, nibbling slightly at his lobe, I'm going to come I can feel it, but I don't want it to be over yet, "I'm going to come Draco," Harry moans out, his words filled my ears,

"Fuck Potter," I moan back and begin to thrust up harder, pulling harry close to me as I reach my fill and with one final thrust up, he cums all over me as I do inside him, both of us moaning loudly and panting as we look into each others eyes. I smirk at him as I lay backwards allowing the cold ground to reduce the heat in my body, Harry gently climbs off me and lays beside me, his eyes closed as he tries to return his breathing to normal, I was struggling just as much as him,

"It seems we have killed the beast," I breathe out and Harry laughs into my shoulder,

"Draco for once can't we just enjoy the moment rather than you having to fill it with your silly comments," He answers back as he lifts his wand again, waving it so that a blanket appears and I smile down at him,

"Fine Potter have it your way," I close my eyes, of course we would have to get up and return back upstairs soon but for now just laying here was good, never mind the giant dead snake only feet away from us.


	13. I Think You'll Find Potter,

HARRY P.O.V

I walked Draco to the dungeons and gave him a kiss and we laughed into each other's mouths. "I can't actually believe we just done that," I breathed. In the very chamber of all places.

"I think you'll will find Potter, it was your idea," he winked. True it was. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything. I wanted to be one with him. We did it. It was unlike anything I ever imagined. The pleasure was blinding. The pain was the same. I gave Draco one last squeezing hug before I decided it was best getting back up to the Gryffindor common room. Draco Malfoy was innocent I had proved it for now at least. I sent an owl to professor McGonagall before walking Draco, explaining to her that I had checked the Chamber and that no such monster was found. She was probably worrying, prank or not. Everyone must have had a slight fear that the darkness would return to our world. We just had to realize we got rid of it. Entering the Gryffindor common room, no surprise it was full. The first to speak was Ginny,

"Well?" she asked, this took me back, she looked at me right in the eyes. I shook my head signaling that we of course found nothing. Whispers erupted all along the common room.

"So there is nothing?" Hermione sounded really pleased. "Oh thank heavens Harry, that's really brilliant. I mean if it wasn't Draco it could have been someone else, but there's nothing at all down there? That is great," she and Ron gave me a reassuring smile. Dean and Seamus seemed shifty in the corner I can't make out what there saying. I just want to get out of here so I signal Ron to come up the dormitory.

"They've done something," I whispered once the room door swung shut.

"Who mate?" Ron inquired,

"Dean and Seamus, I don't know maybe they did something. I mean they hate Malfoy, and they just seemed so suspicious when I came back," I said in a hushed tone.

"Do you really think?" Ron looked although he was thinking very hard,

"Yes," I answered simply, our conversation could not continue incase they came up so I scribbled the words

DEAN AND SEAMUS.

On a piece of parchment and sent it to Draco with Ron's owl. I really missed Hedwig anytime I have to borrow the owl. No better bird out there than her. She was great. My heart sank as I took off my glasses. I guess I would have to wait till morning to hear just exactly what my boyfriend would make of my note.

DRACO P.O.V

By the time I had arrived in the Slytherin Common room the night before everyone either gone to bed or left, leaving me in solitude, which I didn't mind, this didn't stop them all staring at me while I left this morning, fools. I walk to meet Harry out of the grounds beside the black lake, everyone seems to have stolen our idea of spending Saturday outside in what little sun we were getting, he's sitting under a tree with a book as I approach him,

"Potter," I say and smirk as he looks up at me with a smile, "I got your owl last night, and do you really think it was those two?" I question as he stands and pulls me into a hug,

"Yeah there is just something about they way they were acting when I returned to the common room last night," he answered and stood back, I nod in understand as I search for a reason as too why the two would have done it,

"Back to try and finish what you started Malfoy?" The think Irish accent shouted from behind me and I spin round to see Seamus and Dean sniggering at me, I can feel myself getting angry as I squint my eyes at them,

"Shove off Finnigan," Harry replied back before I could answer him myself, they began walking closer,

"Taken any late night crawls through the pipes lately Seamus?" I say as I compose myself and smirk at him, both their faces drop,

"That's more your style Malfoy," Dean answers back and I laugh lightly,

"I think you'll find the pipes are not made of gold and obviously a Malfoy wouldn't be caught dead in anything else, I mean the pipes are probably an upgrade to the thatched homes you have back on the emerald isle," I smirk again and I can see Seamus's face turning red and Deans eyes seemed to turn to slits and they quickly pulled their wands from their pockets, Harry moved just as quick and I felt light headed as I tried to process what had happened, "Well that escalated quickly," I state in a mocking tone and turn to Potter, his eyes looked to be on fire and his nose flared as he stared at them,

"Put your wands away," He growled at them, no one moved and I looked from Harry to the two boys and back,

"Harry please I don-" I started but was cut off by Seamus's infuriating accent once more,

"You are hardly setting as example with your own out," He spoke his voice low and angry as he turned to me, "Besides I'll not putting it away until I do something that I have wanted to do since first year," he pulled his wand back and I felt my heart drop as I tried to quickly reach for my own, out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry open his mouth and then all of a sudden a line of red light appeared and a women's voice filled my ears,

"EXPELLIARMUS" and Seamus's wand flew out of his hand landing on the grass in front of me, we all turned to see Hermione, her face red with anger and eyes filled with rage as she stared at us, Ron was following behind her, his face flushed, "That's enough" she spoke in an authoritative tone that seemed to penetrate right through us.


End file.
